The American Patient
by Rocketlover
Summary: Romano gives Lizzie a lift home. Things don't go to plan It's Cordano...It's the epilogue you have all asked for...enjoy..
1. Stormy weather

Okay this takes place around season 10, but is slightly alternate universe, because MY Robert has both his arms and is still the head honcho. That ridiculous helicopter/storyline never happened. Elizabeth has just discovered Dorsett is married and is licking her wounds.  
  
And just for the record I do not own E.R or any characters from it.  
  
THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter One – Stormy weather  
  
Romano was in a foul mood, had been all day. His head was pounding and his entire body was sending protests of pain to his brain. He brought a hand up to his forehead. Damn it he was on fire.  
  
"Stupid flu bug!" he grumbled.  
  
"What was that Dr Romano?" asked Shirley in a tired voice. He'd been a pain in the ass all day, actually a bigger one than normal.  
  
"Nothing." He spat out and walked off towards the recovery room to check on his patients. After ensuring all was right, he glanced over his shoulder before picking up a digital thermometer. Sneaking another look over his shoulder he placed it in his ear.  
  
"102.4" Jeez, no wonder I feel like crap!" He groaned.  
  
"Robert what are you doing?" a voice boomed out.  
  
"Oh, hi Donald." He replied, trying to hide the thermometer behind his back.  
  
Donald marched over to where Robert stood and took the thermometer off him. He looked at the reading and let out a low whistle. "Well this explains you're appearance Robert, I'd say you're coming down with the flu."  
  
"No I'm not – I don't get ill, I'm just a little tired." He shot back.  
  
Shirley entered the room at that point on her rounds.  
  
Donald motioned her over, showed her the thermometer and pointed at Robert.  
  
"This is you?" she asked looking at Romano with a surprised tone. "I'd say you're coming down with the flu."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well then it's a good job you're not a doctor isn't it?" he snarked at her.  
  
"No she's not Robert, but I am." Donald started, "You have the flu Dr Romano and are not fit to work long surgeries so I suggest you go home and take a few day's off to recuperate."  
  
Robert stared at the man like he had two heads.  
  
"You've got to be kidding me right?" he said astonished.  
  
Donald folded his arms across his chest. "No – I am perfectly serious. You carry on working like this you will get worse and become a liability to this hospital. So I am TELLING you to go home NOW."  
  
Robert looked from Donald to Shirley who was not even attempting to hide the smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine!" he slammed out of the room and heard Shirley crowing, "Dr Anspaugh did I ever tell you you're my hero!" then laughter erupted behind him.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth stood up from her desk and ran a conscientious eye over everything. It all seemed to be in order. Everything pending was now in the out tray she noted with a self-satisfied smile and nodded her head unconsciously.  
  
'Thank the Lord that's all done.' She thought to herself. Gathering up her coat and bag she took a last cursory glance around her office. 'A whole week off!' A huge grin graced her face and she carefully poked her head out of the door to see if the coast was clear – she had no intention of getting sucked into anything that delayed her leaving this hospital for even one minute.  
  
It all seemed to be quiet so feeling brave she made a dash for the elevator and made it there without incident; she pressed the button.  
  
"C'mon, c'mon." Elizabeth said impatiently shuffling from one foot to the other.  
  
The doors opened and she stepped in –  
  
"Hold the elevator!" Romano's voice boomed.  
  
"Noooo." Elizabeth made no attempt to hold the elevator, instead she wished the doors' would hurry up and close.  
  
They began to comply and she breathed a sigh of relief, until Romano's arm and leg filled the gap and parted the doors to allow the rest of his body to slip through.  
  
He looked at her with an angry expression.  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, really appreciate your help there!" he snapped at her.  
  
"Sorry didn't hear you." She replied sweetly.  
  
He snorted at her, and then stole a glance when he felt she wasn't watching him. Gorgeous. Then he kicked himself unconsciously. Why did he waste time on her? He was sick and tired of waiting around for something to change. It was time he faced the fact that she would never like him the way he wanted her to. Let's see she'd chosen Benton then Green above him, and now that she seemed to be over Marks untimely demise she'd started seeing that slimy idiot Dorsett! 'Fast Eddie.' Who in the hell would willingly go out with someone who called themselves 'Fast Eddie?" Well that one had blown up in her face hadn't it, he thought to himself smugly.  
  
No, she was never going to be interested in him and it was time he stopped pinning after what he could not have.  
  
"Something I can do for you Robert?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You were staring at me." She pointed out.  
  
"Was I? Oh, sorry."  
  
Not the snarky reply she would have expected from him. She looked down at him and noticed then that he did not appear right. His face was flushed and he was sweating slightly.  
  
"Robert are you feeling okay?" she asked in a concerned voice that surprised herself.  
  
"I'm fine." He replied gruffly.  
  
"Well you look like crap."  
  
"If you must know I feel lousy and I'm going home." He whinged.  
  
Elizabeth folded her arms across her chest and smiled smugly. "I thought that 'Rocket Romano' didn't get sick?"  
  
"Glad to see I favour in some of your thoughts Lizzie." He sniped back.  
  
"Oh, I have plenty of thoughts about you Robert, though they usually involve you and lots' of pain!"  
  
"Oh Lizzie I had no idea you were kinky." He shot back.  
  
The elevator doors opened and Robert stepped out taking the last word with him.  
  
"Smart arse little turd." She muttered to no one in particular and stepped off.  
  
As she reached the ambulance bay she breathed a sigh of relief. Seven days off to spend with Ella, she couldn't wait.  
  
The heavens opened then, in an almighty downpour.  
  
"Oh, bloody marvellous!" She wrapped her coat around her as tightly as it would go, then raising her bag above her head she began to hurry towards the El.  
  
Before she got too far a car appeared beside her and the passenger door flung open. She heard Roberts voice call from within.  
  
"Get in before you drown!"  
  
She was getting soaked through.  
  
She got in.  
  
TBC  
  
R&R (Please) 


	2. Blow out

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter 2 - Blow Out  
  
"Erm thanks, you didn't have to do this." She said a little awkwardly as she fastened the seatbelt.  
  
"Yeah, well I'm all heart, hadn't you heard?" Robert said sarcastically. "I take it you're going home?"  
  
"Yes." She answered back, her tone clipped.  
  
"So you gonna tell me where home is or do I have to guess?"  
  
"2111Dupont Drive, do you know where that is?"  
  
"No, but this baby does." Robert patted the sat navigation system, and punched in her address to be rewarded with clear instructions.  
  
He gunned the Jaguar's engine and off they sped.  
  
Elizabeth looked around his car, it was in immaculate condition, which she was not surprised at.  
  
_Boys and toys! Can't pick their socks up off the floor but give them a gadget and they'll treat it like precious gold.  
_  
They drove on in silence for a while before it got too much and Robert turned on the radio. Norah Jones,' 'Don't Know Why' suddenly filled the air. He loved that woman's voice and automatically began humming away in tune with the music.  
  
Elizabeth turned to look at Romano slightly bemused as he'd started humming. She'd heard the song before, but was not sure of whom it was. He was actually very good she thought to herself.  
  
Robert not accustomed to carrying passengers got caught up in the song and switched from humming to singing. Now Elizabeth was really impressed and her mouth dropped open slightly in shock.  
  
_My God how does a voice like that come out of a mouth that hurls insults and wisecracks all day long?_  
  
All too soon the song finished to be replaced by some new soft rock band and Robert went back to the business of driving, oblivious to his public performance in front of Elizabeth.  
  
Suddenly Robert's body tensed up and his hands gripped the wheel tightly. They could hear a rumbling sound as the car started veering to the left into oncoming traffic. Romano did his best to avoid hitting anything and fortunately there was not too much traffic about.

"What's wrong? Robert watch out!" Elizabeth shouted sounding panicky.  
  
Robert did not answer, instead taking his foot of the gas and allowing the car to slow of it's own accord. He punched the hazard lights on, and only when they had safely stopped did he look over at Elizabeth.  
  
She looked alarmed and was gripping the handle of the door with one hand. He placed a hand over her free one reassuringly.  
  
"It's okay, I think we just blew a tyre." He explained.  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
Robert undid his seatbelt and opened the door. "I'm gonna take a look."  
  
Elizabeth glanced around.  
  
_Well that was scary_  
  
A moment later Robert opened the door and stuck his head in.  
  
"I was right, we got a flat. Take me a moment to change it okay?"  
  
"Robert it's pitch black and peeing it down, you'll get soaked! Get in and ring AAA or something."  
  
"To change a tyre?" he laughed. "That is such a girlie thing to say Lizzie!"  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Elizabeth picked up her cell phone and rang home.  
  
"Hi Chris, it's Elizabeth – look a friend was giving me a lift home, only we've got a flat tyre. Are you all right to hang on?"  
  
'Yeah, no problem but how long do you think you'll be?"  
  
"Erm, just a minute." She put the phone down on the drivers seat, undid her seatbelt, leaned across and opened the door.  
  
"Robert?" she yelled.  
  
"What?" he shouted back, sounding a little frustrated.  
  
"How long do you think we'll be? I've got my nanny on the phone."  
  
"Truthfully, in these conditions best guess is an hour!"  
  
"What?" she exclaimed. "WHY?"  
  
He appeared at the door then soaked to the bone looking really hacked off.  
  
"Have you ever changed a tyre Elizabeth? No? I didn't think so – it would take a half hour on a good day, but it's NOT a good day IS IT? IT'S DARK AND PISSING IT DOWN WITH RAIN! CALL A CAB IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WAIT!" Then he disappeared again.  
  
Elizabeth was livid. How dare he shout at her like that, this was just so typical of the man! Then she remembered Chris.  
  
"Hello Chris, are you still there? Good, look I'm going to be some time, two hours tops. I'm so sorry.....Oh, you can? Thank you so much, I'll get there as soon as I can. Bye."  
  
Elizabeth put the phone back in her bag and looked at her watch, 7:20 pm. She sank back into the seat and played with the radio, then closed her eyes, and pictured herself slapping Robert around his little bald head repeatedly! Hhmm. Yes! A wicked smile spread across her face.  
  
She jolted awake as Robert opened the car door. He was absolutely soaking wet.  
  
"Sorry about earlier." He mumbled without looking over, coughed badly and then started the engine.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him. His face was set rigid, his expression unreadable. Despite being wet and no doubt frozen, he was still flushed and now his left knuckle was bleeding.

_Serves him right for shouting at me!_  
  
She glanced back down at her watch. 8:30 pm. "We better get going." She said matter of factly.  
  
"Oh belt up woman!" Robert sniped.  
  
"Robert do not talk to me like that!" she said slow and menacingly.  
  
He smirked slightly then. "Seatbelt Elizabeth, you need to, belt up."

She shot him a fierce glare. She knew exactly what he had meant, but fastened her belt anyway. Robert manoeuvred the car back onto the road and they were on their way again.  
  
The rest of the journey carried off uneventfully and they arrived at Elizabeth's house shortly after. The rain had increased in ferocity and was bouncing off the car making an almighty noise. Robert coughed and raised a bleeding knuckle to cover his mouth.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him bleeding, feeling unwell and cold and wet to boot. She felt a twinge of guilt, and so against her better judgement said, "Come on inside and dry off, I'll make some coffee."  
  
He stared ahead and shook his head. That took her by surprise slightly.  
  
_Christ he must really be feeling lousy._  
  
She looked at him intensly then, her eyes boring into him. His shoulders were slumped, he was shivering and was having difficulty keeping his eyes open. She reached over and removed the keys from the ignition and jabbed the release on his seatbelt. He looked at her with puzzlement evident on his face.  
  
"Robert get out of the car, come on inside." She climbed out and ran around to open his door. He looked up at her as if seeing her for the first time that day.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She pulled him up, closed the door and locked it behind them. Then literally had to drag him up to the house. They reached the door; she got it open and pushed him inside.  
  
"Hi Chris I'm back" she called out. Chris popped her head out of the lounge.  
  
"I'm sooo sorry I'm late. You can blame him," Elizabeth joked, pointing at Robert who stood slumped against the wall. "This is Dr Romano my knight in soaking armour." Robert managed to wave a hand in acknowledgement at Chris who waved back adding a "Hi." Before continuing to Elizabeth, "Ella had dinner and went down all right, I'd better get going now Dr Corday. I hope you have a good week off."  
  
"Thanks and have a good one yourself." Elizabeth closed the door and turned to face Robert; he really did not look well.  
  
She walked over to him and felt his head. He was on fire.  
  
"Bloody hell Robert you never said you were this bad!" Elizabeth started pushing him upstairs towards the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Lizzie." Robert tried to recover himself, but a fog was descending over his brain and it hurt too much to rally against her. She pushed the lid down on the lavatory and told him to sit. He did. Then Elizabeth started to run a bath, before wandering off for clean towels and some old sweats of Marks.  
  
Elizabeth turned off the taps/faucets? (Potato, potatah) and turned to Robert.  
  
"Please tell me you are capable of undressing yourself? Get out of those wet clothes and get warmed up in there. I'm going to check on Ella." Then she left.  
  
Robert shook his head slightly; an action that made his head hurt even more. He cast an eye over himself and saw he was soaking wet. Slowly he began to undress and lowered himself into the bath. The hot water began to warm him up and after a time he felt slightly human again.  
  
Elizabeth knocked on the door. "You alive in there?" she quipped.  
  
"Err only just." He offered back.  
  
"Right, well come down when you're ready. Fetch your wet things as well."  
  
He could hear her departing feet and sank back in the water and closed his eyes. He felt rotten, but a thought flashed into his aching head and made him smile.  
  
_I'm in lizzie's house having a bath. Damn!  
_  
Robert eased himself out of the tub and dried himself off. He reached for the sweatpants and T-shirt and pulled them on. Wiping some condensation of the mirror he looked at his reflection. He looked like hell. Oh well. Picking up his wet gear he yanked the chain on the tub and trudged off to find Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth looked up at the sound of Robert coming down the stairs. He didn't look much better she thought.  
  
"Here let me take those." She said taking the wet bundle from him. "Go through to the lounge, you want some coffee?"  
  
"Actually I'd love a hot chocolate if you have some?"  
  
Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at him before nodding and turning towards the kitchen. She put the wet clothes in the washer and started making the hot chocolate.  
  
By the time she re-appeared with the drinks, Robert was slumped down on her couch, eyes closed, arms folded shivering slightly. She placed the drinks down on the coffee table before padding off again.  
  
This time she appeared with a thermometer, some ibuprofen, a cloth and antiseptic. She sat down beside him, put a hand to his face. Robert opened his eyes suddenly.  
  
"Hold still." Elizabeth ordered, before placing the thermometer in his ear. She frowned at the reading.  
  
"What is it?" he croaked.  
  
"102" she replied before picking up the antiseptic and dabbing some on the cloth. She took his left hand in hers and looked at it.  
  
"Tyre jack slipped." Robert explained as Elizabeth started dabbing the wound. When she'd finished she handed him two ibuprofen and the hot chocolate.  
  
Then she got up, picked up her own drink and sat back down in the chair opposite him, watching him closely. He looked in a word 'awful.'  
  
"Robert I cant believe I'm about to say this, but....I think you should stay here tonight."  
  
TBC


	3. The lady with the lamp

Okay, it's pretty obvious Robbie has the flu, but I do not want to litter the story with constant references of him coughing and blowing his nose. So if you will, just picture the image for me as you read (Hmn lovely.)  
  
THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter III –The lady with the lamp  
  
Robert heard the words but did not quite believe them. He just stared at Elizabeth, for once at a loss for a witty comeback. He did feel pretty dreadful. "Are you sure, I mean I don't wanna be a pain?"  
  
"Robert you're _always_ a pain, so I wont notice any difference now will I!" She snarked, "Get that down your neck, and I'll go make up the spare room."  
  
Romano let out a sigh and began to drink his chocolate. It was warm and sweet and evoked memories of long ago, of him as a boy. His mother would always make him a hot chocolate whenever he was unwell, or simply down in the dumps. It was probably the reason he had such a sweet tooth these days, he thought to himself; a comfort eating of a sort.  
  
He startled slightly when Elizabeth reappeared and brought him out of his nostalgia. She was holding a blanket and motioned for him to lean forward. Robert pulled himself up slightly, surprised at how much his body protested such a small evolution. She placed it around his shoulders and he fell back down heavily with a grunt.  
  
Elizabeth continued to look at him causing him to glance up at her.  
  
"How long have you been feeling like this?" she asked.  
  
"Err, not sure. I've been feeling pretty crappy for a few days, but not as bad as I do right now."  
  
"Well that's your own fault. Any sane person would have simply gone to bed days ago, but oh, not you, _cause you don't get ill._" Elizabeth said the last bit in whiney, childish voice.  
  
"Loving your bedside manner there Lizzie." Robert moaned, raising a hand to his face and rubbing the bridge of his nose.  
  
"Oh shut up. Do you feel up to some soup?" she asked.  
  
Robert thought about it. "No I feel a bit nauseous actually, but thanks."  
  
"Okay, well I'm starving so you won't mind if I do?"  
  
"Knock yourself out Lizzie." He said a little grouchily.  
  
She looked at him again.  
  
'Men are pathetic when they get ill,' she thought to herself, before walking over to the television and turning it on. She then picked up the remote and threw it at him.  
  
"Make yourself at home." Elizabeth said as graciously as she could. In her own ears she didn't sound too convincing.  
  
_This is NOT how I envisaged the start to my week off!  
_  
She walked off to the kitchen and set about making herself something to eat. Opening a can of soup into a bowl she wrapped some clingfilm over it and wandered over to the micowave. 21:36 the display said. She heated up her soup and ate it at the island in the kitchen, treasuring the first quiet moment to herself all day. After she'd finished she placed the bowl in the sink and went back to the lounge.  
  
Robert was dozing. She felt his head and reached for the thermometer again. He didn't stir this time as she took a reading.  
  
"Well you're not getting any better are you?" she said rhetorically, before shaking his shoulder.  
  
"Robert. Robert, come on if you're going to fall asleep you can do it in bed." She shook him harder.  
  
He opened his eyes and peered at her. "Okay, okay!"  
  
He tried to stand, but ended up wincing instead. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before placing an arm around him and hoisting him up.  
  
"Come on sleepy head, let's get you to bed." She glanced down at him.  
  
Now upright and leaning heavily on her she saw him grin.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're holding me hostage, forced me to strip naked and take a bath, fed me drugs and now you're dragging me to bed – honestly Lizzie all you had to do was ask!"  
  
She let go of him and he fell to the floor in a heap of arms and legs before rolling over and staring up at her with a shocked expression.  
  
"Hey! What'd you do that for?"  
  
"Listen Romano, let's get one thing straight – you're here because you're actually quite ill. That said, I would not hesitate to throw you out into the rain if you piss me off. Are we clear?"  
  
He flashed her his best 'naughty boy caught in the act' smile.  
  
"You're really sexy when you're angry."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head and laughed.  
  
"Your bloody impossible Robert!" She bent down and helped him back up and they headed off slowly up the stairs.  
  
After getting him into bed and filling a glass of water for him, Elizabeth went to bed herself. She reached over to the clock and set it for 2am. Robert would be due more ibuprofen around then. She was asleep before her head hit the pillow.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
The alarm brought her out of a deep sleep. She slammed the button down.  
  
Waking Robert was not so easy. Elizabeth was forced to turn the lamp on and, when that didn't work she held his nose, then laughed as his arms began to flail about.  
  
"What the? Oh, it's you, what time is it? You're really quite evil did you know that." He whinged.  
  
"Stop your whining. I need to take your temp and you need to swallow these." She held out two pills and passed him the glass of water. Robert swallowed them, but as he took the glass away from his mouth Elizabeth ordered him to drink it all. He stared at her, took stock of her wild hair and stern expression, and then drank the rest of the water down.  
  
"Good boy." Elizabeth said patronisingly, before taking his temperature. He looked at her questioningly. "101.9" she said to his unasked question.  
  
"Going down." They both said together.  
  
"Yeah, but you're still high." She looked him over. His t-shirt was drenched as were the bed sheets. His eyes followed her gaze.  
  
"Sorry." He muttered.  
  
"I'll get you something dry." And she vanished out of the room.  
  
Robert dragged himself out off bed and wandered out to the bathroom. When he returned Elizabeth had finished changing the bed sheets and looked up as he entered. He was shaking and looked like he might faint. She rushed over and slipped an arm around him before stumbling together to the bed. Roberts's legs gave out as they got there and they both fell on it awkwardly, Elizabeth landing on top of him.  
  
"Christ Robert!"  
  
"Sorry." He muttered weakly, his eyes closed in a grimace.  
  
Elizabeth sat up and looked down at him. He looked utterly exhausted and helpless. She tugged the wet shirt off him and patted him down with it, before pulling up the dry sheets around him and replacing the blanket back over him. She refilled the glass of water, and sat down beside him watching him until he fell asleep. Watching his face she was surprised at how peaceful he looked as he slept. She'd never realised how babyish his face was and thought he must have been a sweet looking boy. Then she remembered his singing in the car and a vision of Romano as a little choirboy leapt into her head making her chortle quietly. Robert was an original all right; they certainly broke the mould when they made him!  
  
She reached over and switched off the bedside lamp but did not leave. She realised she had known him for a little over six years now, yet she was embarrassed to admit she knew almost nothing off him. He put so much effort into yelling at people and generally ruffling peoples feathers, that the idea of getting to know him better had never once crossed her mind. They had had their own fair share of up's and downs over the years, but she realised at that moment just how much Robert had done for her. If it were not for him she would never have come to America, met Mark or had Ella. He'd promoted her, supported her when things had gone wrong. Pushed her to her limits only to push her more, thus building her confidence as a surgeon and as a person. She was a stronger woman because of this man. He had bought her pizza when she was pregnant, comforted and guided her back to Mark when she was lost in a wilderness of pain and uncertainty. Accepted her back at County no questions asked, when she had all but abandoned them after Marks death. When she had lost her wedding ring he had gone to great lengths to retrieve it for her. And what had he ever asked for in return? Nothing. She realised then, that he was her rock, the one constant in the world that she could always depend on. He was in fact her best friend, if the truth be known, always there sitting on the periphery, looking out for her. This realisation surprised her and she bent down and not sure why or what made her do it, but she kissed him tenderly on the lips. Robert did not wake up, but he smiled contentedly as if he was dreaming of something similar. She lay down next to him and closed her eyes.  
  
TBC 


	4. WakingPart One

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter IV – Waking Part One  
  
Robert woke as the early morning sun infiltrated gaps in the curtains, allowing rays of light to dance around the room with the morning breeze. He opened his eyes slowly. His head was still thumping against his ears and he felt chilly. He wondered where he was momentarily, until yesterday's activities came back to him. He was at Elizabeth's, in her guest room and Elizabeth was lying next to him.  
  
Wait, rewind that last bit.... Yep, Elizabeth was lying next to him!  
  
She was led on her side curled into him, a hand lying casually across his chest. He turned his head to look at her.  
  
'My God you're beautiful,' Robert thought. He had a vague recollection of an early morning wake up call for medication, he remembered going to the bathroom, but after that it all got terribly fuzzy. So he was left to wonder how it was, that this, in his eyes Goddess, led slumbering beside him. He didn't want to know he decided because it might be a dream from which he might suddenly wake. So he continued to lie there, completely motionless; too scared to move despite his body's aching stiff joints, for fear that he, or she would waken, and she'd start her usual routine of _tolerating_ him.  
  
They led together like that for some time, until a child's happy babblings carried on the air shattering the peace. Elizabeth woke instantly, the mother in her immediately gauging how her child was. Ella let out a giggle and Elizabeth automatically smiled and relaxed. Robert kept his eyes closed and pretended to be asleep, unsure of what to say or do. He expected her to get up and slip away as fast as she could, but he detected no movement from her whatsoever. Then, the hand left his chest and he felt her body begin to shift.  
  
_She's leaving.  
_  
She placed a hand on his forehead to feel if he was still fevered. He was.  
  
"Robert, wake up, it's time for more ibuprofen." She moved her hand from his forehead and cupped his cheek rocking him gently.  
  
Robert opened his eyes and turned to look at her. She was still lying on her side, propped up on an elbow. She was smiling at him and despite his uncertainty, he could not help but smile back.  
  
"Hey, there you are. How do you feel?" She asked.  
  
"Err, pretty crappy if I'm honest, but better than last night." He said, keeping his voice as neutral as he could. She was acting like they woke up together all the time and he was confused, unsure of his footing and he didn't like the feeling.  
  
"Right, well lets take your temperature then." She reached over for the thermometer, sat up and turned back to him. "Come on then you know what to do."  
  
He eyed her warily, before obediently turning his head to one side allowing her access to his ear.  
  
"100.76, you're definitely on the mend, but as your doctor I suggest you take it easy today." She said, still sitting beside him. She was so close he just wanted to reach out and touch her face, to pull her back down next to him. Instead he opted for the familiar and looked from her to himself then to the bed, raising an eyebrow, before looking pointedly back at her.  
  
"I see you took my advice on improving your bedside manner to heart." He said in a low seductive voice.  
  
She blushed and smiled abashedly, but did not snark back at him as he had expected. Something was not right.  
  
"Lizzie, have I woke up in the twilight zone or something?" he blurted out. "Last night you're dropping me on my ass for a comment like that, and today I wake up with you sleeping next to me. What's going on?"  
  
"I thought you were asleep until a moment ago?" Elizabeth said wearing a knowing smirk.  
  
_Damn, the woman doesn't miss a trick_  
  
"Well I may have woken up and fallen back to sleep." Robert squirmed having been caught out.  
  
"_Nothing_ is going on Robert, you were a bit ropey when you came back from the bathroom so I stayed to make sure you were okay and fell asleep. Okay?" She stood up then, reached for the bottle of ibuprofen and extracted two before turning back to Robert. "Here, I've got to get Ella up."  
  
He took the pills and swallowed them before collapsing back down into the pillow.  
  
'Okay Romano,' he thought to himself, 'let's just play this one by ear and try not to do anything stupid.'  
  
Elizabeth reappeared with Ella in her arms. "Hey sweetie, say hello to Robert. He's feeling a bit poorly so we're looking after him until he's better."  
  
Robert waved at Ella and said "Hi." Ella giggled and waved back.  
  
"Right breakfast. What would you like Robert?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
"Erm, better stick to toast. Am I allowed to get up Doctor?"  
  
Elizabeth laughed over her shoulder, all ready out of the door. "If you're up to it."  
  
He looked around the room, then at himself. Gingerly he swung his legs off the bed and slowly stood transferring his weight. He was up. Carefully he made his way down stairs, following the sound of merriment to the kitchen, where he stood observing the scene for a time; Elizabeth was swinging her hips in time to a tune on the radio, and Ella sat in her high chair squashing banana into her hair. He stood just inside of the doorway committing the picture to his memory, feeling honoured to witness such a scene.  
  
Elizabeth jigged around and noticed Robert standing in the doorway. He was leaning on the partition watching her and she felt herself blush. He looked slightly better, stronger. He was still bare-chested and she took in the broad shoulders, strong arms and well-defined chest and stomach muscles.  
  
"Let me get you a clean shirt." She said quickly and added to herself 'Pull yourself together woman, you'd think you'd never seen the male body before!'  
  
She ducked in and out of the utility room, and tossed him a t-shirt, which he caught and looked at sceptically. "Chicago Bears! I'm not putting that on."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Cause I'm from Philadelphia!"  
  
"You're not from Chicago?"  
  
"Yeah, that's why I just said I was from Philadelphia!"  
  
"Oh just put it on already!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Robert...."  
  
"Lizzie would you put on a French football shirt?" Elizabeth flinched at the suggestion. "No, didn't think so – I'm not wearing it."  
  
"Fine."  
  
She disappeared back into the utility room before emerging with another t- shirt and a huge grin on her face tossing the garment to Robert who caught it automatically.  
  
"Lizzie this is pink!"  
  
"So?" She stared at him defiantly, the challenge dangling in the air.  
  
Robert looked at the two shirts, up to Elizabeth and back to the shirts. Shrugging his shoulders he threw the Bears one on the counter and donned the pink shirt, trudged in and took a seat at the island next to Ella. She looked at him shyly and he smiled at her.  
  
Elizabeth laughed at him and said, "Suits you sir!"  
  
Robert poked his tongue out at Elizabeth before looking back to Ella, flashing her another grin.

"You up to juice?" Elizabeth asked. Robert nodded still smiling at Ella. Elizabeth turned back around and carried on putting together toast and cereal. She turned back when Ella burst into giggles and Robert chuckled. "What are you two up to?" They looked at each other all conspiratorial and Robert winked at Ella who giggled and put a finger to her lips. "Secret mommy."  
  
"One night in my house Robert and you turn my daughter against me?"  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders then put a hand to his mouth and coughed. Elizabeth placed toast and juice in front of him before turning to get her cereal and seating herself opposite him. They ate in silence, Elizabeth occasionally looking up as Ella would giggle and Robert would try his best to look innocent.  
  
He ate as much as he could before pushing the plate away, and muttered a thank you.  
  
"Is that all your going to eat?" Elizabeth asked, her tone clearly disapproving.  
  
"It's all I feel like." Robert said in a grouchy voice. His head was beginning to hurt again and he was cold. He looked up at her. "So, what have you got planned for your week off?"  
  
"Nothing really, just going to hang out with Ella." She smiled at her daughter then who beamed back.  
  
"So how long you planning on keeping me hostage?" he asked.  
  
"Until you're better."  
  
"I may not get better then." Robert said quietly, looking down at the unfinished toast. Elizabeth heard him though and looked at him. He was shivering.  
  
"Come on, back to bed for you."  
  
Robert looked up strain evident in his face. He'd thought to argue, but his energy was sapping fast.  
  
"Wait there."  
  
Elizabeth picked up Ella, carried her into the lounge and deposited her in front of the T.V and turned on the Disney Channel. As she turned back, Robert was at the foot of the stairs looking a little unsteady on his feet.  
  
"What part of 'wait there' did you not understand?" she scolded him.  
  
She automatically put her arm around him, just as he stumbled and helped him back up to the guestroom. She got him onto the bed and pulled the sheets up around him.  
  
"Get some sleep, okay?"  
  
Robert looked at her with droopy eyes and mouthed 'thank you'.  
  
She was about to leave him when she had a thought. Shaking him she said, "Do you want me to go by yours and pick you up some things? You know that aren't pink?"  
  
He chuckled a little, "If it's not too much trouble?"  
  
She looked at him impatiently, so he carried on. "Well, you've already got my keys, address is on my licence in my wallet. Err, I dunno jeans, t- shirt toothbrush..."  
  
"I get the picture Robert. Oh what about that bear of a dog of yours?"  
  
He closed his eyes and turned his head away from her.  
  
"Gretel died last year." He said sorrowfully.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Robert."  
  
She was reminded of how much she did not know of him and felt a twinge of shame. All she seemed to have done their whole 'relationship' was take. He'd loved that dog she knew, he must have been really upset when she died, and she hadn't noticed, or if she had, she hadn't cared enough to ask. She felt awful.  
  
"Get some sleep okay?" She said sadly and left.  
  
He closed his eyes in answer and drifted off.  
  
TBC  
  
Please don't hate me for killing Gretel.


	5. Napping

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter V – Napping  
  
She'd never been to his home before and had been very impressed. It was typically Robert on the outside, very grand and ostentatious, but the interior was tastefully decorated, homely even. She'd tried hard not to be nosy, but couldn't help peeking at his book and C.D collections – again he had managed to surprise her. He normally favoured classical music when in the O.R, but he had an eclectic mix of, well almost everything. His vast book collection consisted of medical volumes to classics to modern fiction. Open on the coffee table was a well-worn copy of Joseph Hellers' 'Catch- 22'. Then she noticed a guitar propped up against the side of the couch and remembered how well he had sung in the car the previous evening.  
  
_Well, well Robert, you are a man of hidden talents aren't you?  
_  
She had walked around trying to think of what he might need, feeling a little like a voyeur as she wandered from room to room. When she got to the bedroom, she was reminded of a flippant comment from years ago and looked up at the ceiling. No mirror – another myth shot down she mused. She had filled a bag she found in the closet and was about to leave, when on impulse she went back and retrieved the guitar, before locking up and heading back.  
  
Romano was still asleep when they got back much to Elizabeth's surprise. They'd been gone a good few hours, having been to the park to feed the ducks, pick up some groceries from the store and of course stop by at Robert's house.  
  
She gave Ella lunch, before putting away the groceries and stashing his guitar in the utility room. 'Save it for a rainy day, or a lull in conversation,' she thought.  
  
"Right you, I think it's time for your afternoon nap!"  
  
Elizabeth scooped the little girl up in her arms and carried her upstairs. After a quick story, Ella began to drift off and Elizabeth exited the child's room pausing outside the guestroom door. She was bored and wanted some company.  
  
'I'll just take a peek' she thought, before opening the door and popping her head round. He was lying on his side, his back to the door and showed no sign of movement.  
  
_Damn  
_  
Elizabeth closed the door and trudged downstairs grumpily. When she got to the lounge she sat down before getting straight back up and walking to the kitchen.  
  
_Time for a cuppa_  
  
Tea made she walked back to the lounge and flopped down onto the couch looking around her. She flipped the TV remote on and surfed all the channels before switching it back off.  
  
_Crap  
_  
Next she picked up a magazine of the coffee table, flicked through that before throwing it back down. She took a sip of tea then stood up looking round again.  
  
_GOD I'M BORED!!!!!!!!!!_

Her eyes settled on the bag she'd filled for Robert laying by the side of the stairs. She wandered over and picked it up, looked at the stairs then began to climb them.  
  
Her hand on the door handle she pushed none to gently into the room. He still didn't move. Elizabeth coughed loudly and when he still didn't move she went to the wardrobe, opened it then banged it shut as loudly as she dared without having to worry about waking Ella.  
  
He rolled over.  
  
_Hallelujah  
_  
"Hey, sorry didn't mean to wake you." She lied.  
  
"Reeaally.......Lizzie a whole herd of charging wildebeest would make less noise than you!" He brought a hand up to his mouth and coughed, "What time is it?" he croaked.  
  
"A little after 1. You want to get up, take a shower maybe?"  
  
"Any chance of a sponge bath?" he winked.  
  
She laughed and threw the bag at him, hitting him on the chest.  
  
"I'll take that as a no then!" he pouted.  
  
Elizabeth chuckled, and rolled her eyes.  
  
_This is more like it!  
_  
He sat up and opened the bag, started rooting around, "What'd you get me?"  
  
"Wash gear, clothes and stuff. There's some mail I picked up in there as well."  
  
"Thanks." He looked up at her, a lewd grin on his face, "I'll go take that shower then, unless......you wanna change your mind about the sponge ba......"  
  
"See you downstairs Robert." She cut him off, laughing and left the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth was curled up on the couch watching a trashy TV movie when Robert appeared. He was clean-shaven, dressed in jeans and a Philadelphia Eagles sweatshirt. He looked a lot better.  
  
He smiled and pointed to his sweatshirt, "Now they can play!"  
  
"I wouldn't have the first idea I'm afraid. I was about to make some lunch, would you like a sandwich with me Robert?"  
  
He smiled wickedly revealing dimples.  
  
"Think we're one short for that Lizzie!" he said winking at her.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shook her head at him. "I see you're feeling more like your old self Robert." She said trying to sound cross, but the creeping smile on her face gave her away. She loved their banter and they both knew it.  
  
He continued grinning and nodded.  
  
"Tuna okay?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, but let me do it." Elizabeth looked at him slightly surprised. I suppose he's fed up of being treated like an invalid. She nodded and he trudged off to the kitchen, but thirty seconds later stuck his head out.  
  
"You want some tea?"  
  
She hesitated before answering, "Waters fine."  
  
"What's wrong with my tea?"  
  
"I hate to tell you this but your tea is bloody awful. Every cup you have ever made me Robert, which I can count on one hand by the way, has gone down the sink or to the nearest pot plant as soon as you weren't looking!"  
  
He pulled a hurt expression, "You're a snob Corday, you do know that right?"  
  
Ten minutes later he carried through two plates of sandwiches and placed them on the coffee table, before disappearing again only to return with two glasses of water. Elizabeth kicked her feet to the floor and motioned for Robert to sit.  
  
"Where's the munchkin?" he asked.  
  
"Down for her afternoon nap.......Thanks." She started to eat and Robert followed suit.  
  
When Elizabeth was finished she asked if he had taken his temperature.  
  
"Yeah, I'm holding just above 100 and, _yes_ I've taken some more ibuprofen before you ask."  
  
She smirked. "Never said a word."  
  
Robert put his half eaten sandwich down, leant back into the sofa closing his eyes and tried to stifle a yawn. She looked down at him; he was definitely looking better but still looked exhausted. She realised then how tired she was herself and leant back next to him and yawned.  
  
"Make a right pair don't we? You want to take a nap?" She asked.  
  
Robert turned his head to look at her. Her eyes were red and she looked slightly pale; tired.  
  
"You look whacked Lizzie." He sat up. "Look, I'm feelin a helluva lot better than I was yesterday, so I'm gonna leave you and Ella to your week off, okay?"  
  
"No!" She said forcefully surprising the both of them. She sat up and pointed to his plate "Look, you can't even eat a whole sandwich......you're staying - no arguments!"  
  
She turned her face towards him and they locked eyes. Robert felt like he was back in the twilight zone and tried to search her eyes for what she was thinking. There was something there staring back at him that had never been there before. They were friendly which in itself was unusual, but there was something else that he could not define. For a start, she was holding his intense gaze, which is something she never did. It threw him off and he felt suddenly, incredibly uncomfortable. He looked away and tried to recover himself before saying, "I'll stay, but only if you start looking after yourself as well Elizabeth. You look tired."  
  
"Yeah, well I'm not used to looking after _two babies_." She joked.  
  
He grinned and placed a hand over his heart, "Oh, you wound me Lizzie."  
  
Robert turned his face back, to find her still watching him and felt himself pulled into those blue eyes once again. Time seemed to stand still and Elizabeth could feel her cheeks begin to colour as they sat gazing at one another, each trying to read the others' thoughts. She wanted to look away, but his stare was intense, drawing her in more and more until it captivated her and she lost herself in those chocolaty brown pools. She felt certain he was going to kiss her. Did she want him to? Would she kiss him back? This was dangerous territory, she should look away, get up, do something; but she couldn't move.  
  
Robert watched her struggling under his gaze, saw her cheeks redden. He felt bolstered knowing she was uncomfortable too, that he was not the only one, who apparently was aware of something shifting between them. He looked fleetingly down to her lips then back to her eyes. She had seen him look but she still stayed. He smiled slyly. He wanted to kiss her, to take a hold of her and crush her to him. Did she want to be kissed? Could she want – him? After all this time, he couldn't believe that to be the case. She'd just got out of that mess with Dorsett, which had been another slap in the face for him. No - he could not, _would_ not act rashly here. Whatever this was, if it was anything at all, well, she would have to make the first move. He looked away before he did anything stupid, and nonchalantly leant back letting out a yawn.  
  
Elizabeth let out the breath she had been holding as Robert looked away. She didn't know what had got in to her. She'd looked deep into his eyes and saw a maelstrom of emotions; naked desire, passion, lust, tenderness and, she thought love. She knew Robert had once found her attractive, he'd told her so. She suspected that was still the case, always had if she was honest, but love? – Then he'd looked away and the spell had been broken. She let out a quiet sigh and leant down beside him.  
  
They sat together, both wondering what exactly was happening and closed their eyes.......  
  
TBC


	6. Talk to me

Still don't own E.R or anybody from it. And just to cover all angles, nor do I own the Disney Channel.

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter VI– Talk to me  
  
"The phenomenon of human magnetism can only be explained in terms of attraction or repulsion."  
  
They sat dozing together on the couch as their bodies magnetically pulled them closer to one another until, touching shoulders their heads leant against the others for support. They stayed that way until Ella's cries shook them from their snatched nap. Elizabeth was up straightaway, taking the stairs two at a time.  
  
Robert wiped a hand across his face. He was still feeling warm.  
  
_Damn I hate getting sick_.  
  
He took a swig of water before picking up the plates and carrying them to the kitchen. As he came back out Elizabeth reached the bottom of the stairs carrying Ella, who saw Robert and started wriggling in her mother's arms.  
  
"Wobut, me go Wobut!"  
  
"No, sweetie 'Wobut' is poorly remember?" Elizabeth chuckled.  
  
"_Wobut_ is standing right here and whilst he may have the flu, he's not totally useless!"  
  
He reached out to Ella who wiggled into his arms before looking at her mother with a triumphant grin. Robert carried her into the lounge and plonked her down on the couch.  
  
"Hey Ella how's about you show me all the cool channels?" he said grabbing the TV remote.  
  
"Disney!" she shouted.  
  
Robert complied and sat down as Ella scrambled over and deposited herself on his lap.  
  
Elizabeth stood watching the pair of them in the archway. They made a sweet picture by normal circumstances. But this was Romano, so the picture was incredible. Ella was normally shy around strangers, and although Robert technically wasn't a stranger, her normal behaviour would be to cling to her mother. But there she was cuddling into the tyrant of County General! And what about Robert? Since when, was he good with children? Actually she supposed, he always had been, it's just another thing she'd never bothered to notice about him.  
  
She left them to it and set about starting dinner, occasionally looking up and smiling as she heard laughter carrying through from the lounge. She made a mental note to add Romano to her list of babysitters and had the feeling he would take her up on it. Once finished, she wandered back into the lounge to be met by the sound of silence and a picture of a heavy duty colouring in session.  
  
"How are you feeling?" She asked Robert.  
  
He looked up and flashed her a tired smile.  
  
"Okay, Ella's been looking after me, haven't you munchkin?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Right, well dinners ready, so go wash up."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Dinner passed very pleasantly and mostly uneventfully. Ella, as usual made a song and dance about eating her peas, but her new best friend convinced her to eat them, much to Elizabeth's pleasure and surprise. Robert didn't finish his meal, but managed to eat more than he had in days, and his temperature dropped to just a slight fever. Apart from the headache, sore muscles, stiff body and permanent fatigue, he actually felt a lot better he'd joked.  
  
After dinner and another play session with 'his munchkin', he grabbed a quick nap on the couch whilst Elizabeth bathed Ella and put her to bed.  
  
When she reappeared it was a little after eight o'clock.  
  
He woke up as she sat down heavily next to him. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you." She lied once again. It dawned on her that she was getting used to having him around, but was more than a little surprised to admit that she _liked_ having him around.  
  
"S'okay. She go down okay?" Robert asked still a little groggy. Elizabeth just nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
He looked at her and raised an eyebrow questioningly. "C'mon spill; have I got dinner stuck to my face or something?"  
  
"No....I was just thinking that, well..... this is nice." Romano didn't say anything but continued with the eyebrow.  
  
"You know, us sitting here......together......it's, kind of..... nice." Elizabeth stuttered.  
  
"You mean as opposed to bitching about each other?" Robert said.  
  
"You bitch about me? To whom?" She said feigning a hurt expression.  
  
Robert rolled his eyes before looking down at his hands.  
  
"Yes." He spoke softly.  
  
"Yes...you bitch about me?"  
  
Robert smiled and turned to face her.  
  
"Yes...........this is nice."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
They sat watching a movie, but neither of them could concentrate on the plot. Half way through it Elizabeth stood.  
  
"Can I get you anything?"  
  
"Water." Robert replied looking up at her.  
  
She wandered off to the kitchen, before reappearing minutes later with water and a cup of tea. Placing the drinks down on the table she sat back down, not more than an inch away from him. Robert noticed the closeness and flicked his eyes sideways studying her profile. She was staring at the TV, face unreadable. He could feel the heat emanating from her body and suddenly felt hot and incredibly nervous. Sitting up suddenly he removed his sweatshirt, before leaning back down. She turned to look at him.  
  
"So what did I miss?"  
  
"Sorry?"  
  
"The movie, what did I miss?"  
  
"Lizzie, I haven't a clue what this movie's called, never mind what's supposed to be happening."  
  
"You too? So why are we watching it?" She grabbed the remote and flicked the TV off, before turning to him again. "So how you feeling?" she asked feeling his forehead.  
  
"Tired." he answered truthfully.  
  
"Do you want to go bed?"  
  
He opened his mouth to speak then closed it, literally biting his tongue to stop the Romano response to a loaded question such as that. Instead he asked Elizabeth, "Do you? I mean... you look tired."  
  
She looked at him. She was, but she didn't want to part company just yet.  
  
"Maybe in a minute."  
  
"So have you got any plans for tomorrow?" He asked, trying to move the conversation away from talk of beds.  
  
"Well that all depends on you, and how you feel."  
  
"Ahh, trying to get rid of me after all?" he asked trying not to sound too disappointed, looking away.  
  
"No....just the contrary. If you're up to it, maybe we could all go out somewhere, do something?"  
  
Roberts's heart skipped a beat, and he felt his pulse rise. If she was offering to go out in public with him, with her daughter, well that had to mean something right? Tentatively he reached out a hand placing it on the back of hers. "I'd like that."  
  
She looked down at his touch; saw the strong hand, the long fingers perfect for his chosen career. It felt soft and warm and Elizabeth felt her heart quicken. On impulse she turned her hand over folding it into his, inter- locking their fingers.  
  
He looked down at their clasped hands......This was way beyond normal boundaries, what was she playing at, was she coming on to him? It was too much.  
  
"Lizzie can I ask you something?" he said quietly.  
  
She suddenly felt nervous and unconsciously tightened her grip on his hand. "What?" she asked.  
  
"Don't misunderstand me here, cause I appreciate everything you're doing for me and all.....But, why are you doing it?"  
  
"I, erm.....I don't know...cause you're ill I suppose." It sounded lame, even to her own ears.  
  
"Riiight....So you make a habit of keeping sick men hostage in your house and holding their hands. Come off it Elizabeth!" he said more impatiently than he'd intended.  
  
"What do you want me to say Robert!" she asked tetchily letting go of his hand.  
  
"The truth would be good."  
  
"Robert read my lips, I DON'T KNOW."  
  
"Bullshit Elizabeth! Something's going on with you, you've changed towards me, you're acting different around me and I want to know why. What're you feeling? Talk to me."  
  
"I don't know what you mean." She mumbled quietly.  
  
"Oh, really?" He said sarcastically.  
  
She didn't answer, just looked at the floor. He sat watching her for a moment then shook his head in exasperation. He'd worn his heart on his sleeve for six years now where this woman was concerned; he was transparent around her, she must know how he felt. He'd had enough - It was time she did some of the running.

He stood up.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked looking up surprised.  
  
"Home."  
  
TBC

And you thought I couldn't tease you further!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Whaa-hhaaaa-haaa

That's your last update for a few days as I'm off to London to see the Queen (Literally). The hubbie has secured us an invite to the Royal Garden Party so we're off to Lord it up.....how cool is that?

The next chapter is ready to go when I get back, soooo if you want it R&R!!!!


	7. Stay?

Okay guys, you are one impatient bunch; I thought I had been spam-jacked when I got back from London. Seems some of you took to begging for an exclusive preview via email! (I CANNOT be bribed you naughty people – no names mentioned here, but you know who you are – shame on you!)  
  
Anyhoo the trip went well, I managed to convey myself with the correct etiquette, and so without further ado, here you are:  
  
THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter VII – Stay?  
  
"No!.. Robert please stay!" She stood and grabbed his hand, "I thought we were talking?"  
  
He looked down at her restraining hand on his.  
  
"That's the point though Lizzie – your _not_!" he snarled at her, regretting it instantly as she looked back to the floor.  
  
Romano dropped his voice to a soft whisper as he lifted her chin and pulled her face to less than an inch away from his. "Tell me why I should stay Elizabeth."  
  
She looked into his eyes and saw the frustration and uncertainty that dwelled there. She knew he needed a gesture, a sign, _something_, or he would leave. But she was confused herself......  
  
"I don't know what to say Robert; I can't tell you why or what I'm feeling because I don't know myself. All I do know right at this moment is that I _DONT_ want you to go."  
  
He watched tears glisten in her eyes, as she struggled to come to terms with whatever emotions were threatening to take charge of her body. He hated to see her upset and it ripped at his heart to think that he was the cause. Moving his hand from her chin he cupped her cheek, a gesture she had once balked at and ran. But now she didn't run; she closed her eyes and turned her cheek into his touch, and unwittingly gave Robert his reason to stay. He pulled her to him and kissed her tenderly on the other cheek before dropping his hand and whispering.  
  
"G'night Elizabeth."  
  
She opened her eyes in panic, but relaxed when he walked past her and went, not to the door but up the stairs.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth watched his retreating form as he climbed the stairs. Only when he'd disappeared from view did she let out the sigh of relief she'd been holding. She slumped down onto the couch and put her head in her hands. She felt like crying but did not know why. Why was it so important to her that he stay, why had she felt that part of her would have been lost if he had walked out the door? Was she so lonely since Mark that she was looking to him for comfort, grabbing at him for.....for what? She glanced up and noticed his sweatshirt draped over the arm and picked it up; lifting it to her face she breathed in the sweet scent of his cologne and buried her face into it.  
  
She thought she was over Mark, felt certain of it. She'd gone with Edward as a result, who had treated her with utter contempt knowing that he was her first since Mark. She had trusted him, given herself to him and he had simply used and betrayed her. Was she afraid of being hurt like that again?  
  
But Robert would never treat her like that, and she knew now that he cared for her, loved her even. She had seen it in his eyes; there was no denying it. But was she looking to him as a safety net or did she want him, the man? She was attracted to him physically, always had been; but his arrogant, bullish personality had put her off. But spending this time with him here, she was beginning to look beyond that front he presented, and she had to admit she liked what she found. Robert was actually one of the good guys' she realised now, which is why she would have to be sure of herself, sure of her motives. She would not hurt him like Edward had her; he deserved absolute honesty and until she could give him that, well she just didn't know.  
  
Feeling confused and utterly exhausted she stood up wearily. She locked up the house, tossing his shirt into the laundry before wearily climbing the stairs. Undressing, she sank into bed where she slept fitfully at best.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Robert lay awake staring at the ceiling, fighting the sleep that tried to claim him. He was feeling confused; not by his feelings, he had been aware of them for years now. No, Elizabeth confused him. She was obviously struggling with some revelation that she might have feelings for him, and had not a clue how to deal with them.  
  
He felt certain she was attracted to him. You don't flirt like they had over the years if you're not. But she had never once shown an interest _in_ him. She had never asked off his family, his hopes and fears, never once asked a damn thing! So why now was she showing an interest in him? What had changed? Had he, had her? Too many questions......A fog descended over his eyes as sleep took him.  
  
TBC 


	8. Waking Part Two

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter VIII – Waking Part Two  
  
Elizabeth awoke early the next morning. She groaned after glancing at the clock and registering the time, 5.46am. Rolling over onto her back she realised there was no way she was going to get back to sleep. She stared at the ceiling replaying yesterday's events in her head, hoping that everything would suddenly become crystal clear. But, of course it didn't. So instead she dragged herself out of bed, and headed for the bathroom.  
  
After a lengthy shower, she got dressed into jeans and a light t-shirt. 'Might as well catch up on some housework', she thought to herself.  
  
As she closed the bedroom door behind her and headed for the stairs, she stopped suddenly in her tracks. She could hear the unmistakeable sound of a guitar being softly played. The melody was enchanting, and took on an almost ethereal quality as it carried quietly through the air. Then a gentle voice joined in. It was so quiet that she could not make out the words, but the pitch was perfect. She found herself moving down the stairs as quietly as she could, following the music.  
  
As she reached the lounge, she stood observing the scene before her. Robert was sat on the couch, cross-legged, his back to her leaning against the armrest. He carried on playing, seemingly unaware of her presence until the song finished. Then he quietly placed the guitar down by his side and without turning round said softly, "Morning Lizzie."  
  
"Morning." She replied walking into the lounge towards him. "That was beautiful Robert."  
  
"Glad you think so." He turned watching her approach, his face unreadable. "Funny old thing happened Lizzie. I came downstairs hunting for my sweatshirt and found my guitar, now how'd you suppose that happened?"  
  
Elizabeth sat down opposite him looking sufficiently guilty.  
  
_Oh shit he sounds pissed.  
_  
"I erm, saw it yesterday and I don't know why, but er, something made me pick it up." She tried to explain.  
  
"What, so you were snooping about?"  
  
He sat watching her stone faced and Elizabeth began to squirm under his intense gaze. "No.....I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ...."  
  
"Relax Lizzie, I'm just messing with you." He cut her off and broke into a broad smile.  
  
"You should see your face!" he laughed.  
  
"You pig Robert!" She flew across the short distance, and catching him surprised began tickling him mercilessly.  
  
Robert playfully tried to fend her off, "Hey stop it, gerroff!"  
  
"No way Romano, you're going to pay!" Elizabeth doubled her efforts, laughing hard.  
  
Robert started tickling back and they started wrestling for the upper hand mischievously, until he pushed her down onto the couch. Holding her hands above her head he straddled himself over her.  
  
"You were saying?" he grinned triumphantly.  
  
She tried to kick him off and wriggled about furiously under him, but it was no use, she was pinned.  
  
"I surrender?" She offered smiling sweetly.  
  
They remained still, grinning at each other breathing heavily from their frolics.  
  
"Now when you say 'you surrender', what exactly are you surrendering too? My superior tickling skills, my superiority in general or just - _to me?_" he asked in a low voice.  
  
Elizabeth gulped and felt her face flush. He was inches from her face and she could feel the heat from his body where he straddled her, his weight pinning her down. She prided herself on being physically strong, and yet despite his bout of flu he held her with little effort. Robert gazed at her scrutinising her face, the most beautiful smile revealing perfect white teeth. The unruly curls of hair. When he got to the eyes, he almost did a double take for it was like looking in a mirror. Everything he was feeling, his hopes and fears seemed to be there reflecting up at him. His smile faded slightly as did hers, the air around them crackling with charged energy. He slowly lowered his mouth to hers and Elizabeth closed her eyes in anticipation, only to open them suddenly as Ella's cries pierced the silence. Romano leapt off her like a coiled spring.  
  
He smiled roguishly and pulled her up. "Well that's you off the hook. Seems the woman in this house stick together eh, Lizzie?"  
  
She dropped his hand and stood, her face still flaming red. "I'll get her." She said and headed for the stairs.  
  
Robert sat back down on the couch and closed his eyes. He had been about to kiss her and he had felt certain she was going to kiss him back. A wide smile peeled across his face as he leant back and folded his hands up behind his head. He felt euphoric.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth sprang up the stairs to see to Ella. She stopped momentarily outside of her daughter's bedroom and gathered herself together. He had been about to kiss her; she had been about to let him. Is that what she wanted then after all?  
  
"Moommyy!"  
  
She opened the door.  
  
"It's okay sweetie, mommy's here."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
When they got downstairs, Robert had relocated to the kitchen and was making coffee. She smiled at his back as she entered the kitchen and placed Ella in her high chair. Ella saw Romano and immediately began to shout "Wobut, Wobut!"  
  
He turned around and waved, smiling at the pair of them.  
  
Elizabeth walked over to him and placed a hand to his forehead. "I'd say you're fevers all but gone, but let me take your temperature anyway. Can you watch Ella for me?" Robert nodded savouring her touch until she turned and left to get the thermometer.  
  
"Hey munchkin what'dya wanna do today?"  
  
"Ducks!" Ella shouted.  
  
"You wanna feed the ducks?" Ella nodded her head furiously.  
  
"Okay then."  
  
"Okay then what?" Elizabeth asked walking back into the kitchen holding the thermometer.  
  
"Ella here," he flashed the toddler a smile before turning back to her mother and continuing, "Has requested we go feed the ducks."  
  
"Well let's see if you're up to it then shall we?" Elizabeth said walking over to where he stood; she reached out a hand and turned his face so she could hold the thermometer to his ear.  
  
"You know I can do that myself." Robert smirked.  
  
"I know." She replied, letting his insinuation lie in the air, still touching his cheek.  
  
"100.22 –Still technically fevered, but I'd say you're over the worst Dr Romano."  
  
"All thanks to the beautiful Dr Corday." He replied removing her hand from his face, and kissing the back of it elaborately. He looked up slightly to gauge her reaction, and when he saw her smiling at him, he thought his heart would rip through his chest. They shared a goofy moment before Ella snapped the pair of them back to reality.  
  
"Cheerios!"  
  
They both turned to smile at Ella before Robert glanced back to her, "So does that mean I get to leave the house?" he asked, watching her face intently.  
  
"If you feel up to it....... I don't suppose a trip to the park will kill you." Elizabeth smiled back, before slipping in to mother hen mode and making herself busy. "Right then, breakfast......."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Robert climbed out of the shower feeling healthier than he had in days. He was feeling much better physically, and apart from the usual fluey cough and congestion, the fever and associated aches and pains had almost gone. Something was definitely happening between Elizabeth and him; he felt sure it was just a matter of time. He just had to be careful not to do anything stupid, not to move too quickly and scare her off.  
  
Be patient Rocket, you've waited six years you can wait a little longer.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth was having difficulty getting Ella dressed ready for their trip to the park. The little girl was excited and was proving difficult.  
  
"Is Wobut coming?"  
  
"Yes sweetheart, Robert is coming, but only if you get dressed nicely. Okay?"  
  
Ella immediately became an angel much to Elizabeth's bemusement and they were ready five minutes later.  
  
Romano was ready and waiting for them downstairs. He looked up as Elizabeth came down with Ella in her arms.  
  
"May I" he asked quietly, holding out his arms.  
  
Elizabeth smiled before offloading an eager Ella into his arms. She wandered off to the kitchen to grab some bread, placing it into a bag before grabbing coats and scarves.  
  
"Right then. Shall we?" She opened the door and they stepped out into the day, to any casual passer-by the perfect family.  
  
TBC

R&R


	9. Mistaken Identities

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter IX – Mistaken Identities  
  
Elizabeth sat on the park bench, watching in wonderment at how well Robert and Ella interacted with each other. Having never seen Romano with children before, she'd had no idea he would be so easy around them. They had fed the ducks and when Ella's short attention span had bored of that, she had dragged Robert off to the play park where he dutifully pushed swings and lifted her up to slides. Her little girl, Elizabeth realised with a chuckle, had Rocket Romano wrapped around her chubby little finger.  
  
An elderly woman appeared at her side, and pointed at the space next to Elizabeth.  
  
"May I?" she asked a little wheezy.  
  
"Of course." Elizabeth replied patting the bench.  
  
The old lady sat down and smiled fleetingly at Elizabeth before turning her head to watch Romano and Ella playing together. Elizabeth turned her own attentions back to them as well.  
  
"Yours?" The lady asked, tipping her head to the frolicking pair at the swings.  
  
Elizabeth nodded, and smiled as Ella giggled loudly, kicking her feet out at Robert who was playing chicken with her as she swung.  
  
"C'mon kid you gotta do better than that!" he laughed.  
  
"I don't know who's having more fun, your husband or your daughter!" She chuckled.  
  
Elizabeth smiled.  
  
_Hee-hee, she thinks were married!  
  
_"You have a lovely family." The lady continued.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
_Well it would be a bit awkward explaining, let her think what she likes.  
_  
They sat for a few more minutes' watching.  
  
Eventually Robert got tired and pulled Ella off the swing up into his arms, before approaching the bench. The old lady smiled at him, "I was just telling your wife what a lovely family you are. "  
  
Romano's eyes darted to Elizabeth's face as he raised an eyebrow questioningly at her; Elizabeth turned a deep shade of scarlet and looked down at her feet.  
  
"Thanks." Robert said, a huge grin gracing his face. "C'mon _sweetheart_." He said taking Elizabeth's hand and pulling her up. As he did so she glanced at his face; he was smiling mischievously at her revelling in her discomfort. "I promised Ella a burger so we better get going _dear_." Then he was off, walking away with Ella in one arm and pulling Elizabeth along by the hand.  
  
"So when were you going to ask me?" he smirked.  
  
"Oh, shut up Robert, she just assumed is all."  
  
"_Right okay_, if you say so..."he said knowingly. He dropped the matter to save her further embarrassment, but smiled with joy on the inside as he noted she did not drop his hand.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After stopping at McDonalds for lunch they arrived back at the house. Ella was all but asleep, so Elizabeth carried her straight up stairs and put her to bed. When she got back downstairs, Robert was sat in the lounge with two hot cups of coffee sat waiting on the table.  
  
"Oh lovely, you can definitely come again." She said sitting next to him and picking up her coffee.  
  
Robert glanced sideways at her before reaching for his own.  
  
"So, how's the cold?" she asked.  
  
"Okay, though I'm a little tired ." He answered truthfully; Ella had exhausted him.  
  
"You want to go crash for a bit?"  
  
He thought about it and said, "Yeah, if you don't mind. I'll just finish this."  
  
He wanted to ask why she had not set the old lady right about them not being a family. Did the idea not gall her like it would normally? There had been the kiss that hadn't been this morning. Now she was sitting next to him, more closely than you do when you sit next to a colleague. There were the glances, the blushes. All signals telling him that she was interested in him. It was time to go digging.  
  
"So, Lizzie how are _you_ doing?"  
  
She turned to him. "What do you mean?"  
  
"In general, y'know. You happy at County, with work, with life, with love......?"  
  
"Works fine, my life is good, Ella's great and as for love..."  
  
He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to go on.  
  
"Well let's see. I finally get the courage up to put myself back out there, and I end up getting screwed over in more ways than one by a scumbag who turns out to be married!"  
  
Romano chuckled sympathetically, but pressed on, "But you _are_ interested in getting back out there?" he ventured.  
  
She looked him dead in the eye, and then nodded her head.  
  
_This is it he's going to ask me out!  
_  
"Cause y'know if you are, I could fix you up." He said.  
  
_Bloody what!_  
  
"_You_ could?" she said trying not to sound disappointed. "What like a blind date?"  
  
"Yeah..... yeah I know a great guy, very eligible, he's a professional, loves kids and all things British. – and he's not married or remotely attached." He continued smiling mischievously. Elizabeth caught the glint in his eye and cottoned on.  
  
"Sounds promising, why hasn't he been snapped up?"  
  
"Ah, he's hard to please in that department you see.....he's unwilling to settle for anything but the best." He leaned in closer to her.  
  
"Well, he certainly sounds like someone I would like to meet. How soon do you think you could arrange it?" She leaned in to meet him.  
  
An inch from her face, he stopped and asked, "Tonight too soon?"  
  
"That's a bit short notice, what would I do for childcare?"  
  
"I'm sure he wouldn't mind staying in."  
  
She could feel his warm breath on her face, "Robert?"  
  
"Yeah?" His eyes locked on her mouth.  
  
"Does he have hair?" she smirked.  
  
That threw him off slightly, "_Why_?"  
  
"Because I think I have a thing for bald men." She giggled and closed her eyes expectantly.  
  
"Well I guess it's your lucky day then." He sat up straight suddenly, and downed his coffee.  
  
"Well, your daughter has tired me out, I'd better get some rest. Shall we say 8 o'clock?"  
  
She opened her eyes and looked at him in shock. "What?"  
  
"Your date, shall I tell him 8 o'clock?" he said standing now.  
  
Elizabeth stared up at him, unsure of what had just occurred, and simply nodded, before Robert turned and headed off up the stairs.  
  
TBC 


	10. Something stupid

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter X –SOMETHING STUPID  
  
Ella woke sometime after three. Elizabeth got her up and the two of them spent the rest of the afternoon playing together. Robert slept right through and trudged into the kitchen as Elizabeth was just settling Ella in her chair for dinner.  
  
"Well I guess you were pretty tired!" she laughed as he walked in still yawning. Romano grinned sheepishly, waving at Ella who waved back. "Ohh spaghetti that could get messy." He chuckled.  
  
"Usually does, which means this one's headed for the bath when she's done, and then I'll go get ready if that's all right?" she asked, looking at him coyly.  
  
Romano grinned and nodded, before saying, "Look I need to go over my place, check my messages and stuff, but I'll be back in an hour or so, okay?"  
  
She nodded and watched him leave before turning back to Ella.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Romano was back within the hour, as promised. He heard commotion coming from the bathroom and headed up the stairs, pausing outside the bathroom to listen to Ella's giggles as she splashed her mother. He banged on the door and called out, "I'm back," before going into the guestroom and emptying the bag he had just filled from home.  
  
He was back on the couch when the girls appeared. Ella ran over to him and he scooped her up onto his lap.  
  
"If you've got her I'll go get ready." Elizabeth said.  
  
"Yeah, were good aren't we Ella?" He looked down at the little girl who beamed back at him.  
  
She nodded and left them to it.  
  
Looking through her wardrobe she was reminded of a one-sided conversation in the surgeons lounge years ago. They were supposed to go to the Surgeons Society Gala together, and he had arrogantly suggested what she should wear. She'd blown him off and gone out with another man, whose name she couldn't recall. Smiling she spotted the perfect dress.  
  
When she reappeared nearly an hour later, Robert looked up from playing with Ella. His jaw dropped open before letting out a low whistle of appreciation. She was dressed in a slinky black number, short and off the shoulder and was in a word, stunning.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
Elizabeth was revelling in the positive vibes coming of Romano. "_That's_ it? 'Whoa'. Have I managed to reduce the great Rocket Romano to words of a mere syllable?"  
  
He looked her up and down none too subtly, "Uh- huh"  
  
"Making progress there Romano, but you might want to keep working on it.....Okay Ella bedtime."  
  
"Mommy pretty!" Ella chirped.  
  
"She certainly is Ella......Lizzie can I take her up?" he asked, regaining his composure.  
  
She looked at the pair of them where they sat playing together on the floor. Ella having heard Romano's request looked up expectantly to her mother with hope in her eyes, and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"You want Robert to take you up sweetheart?" Ella nodded her head furiously.  
  
"Okay.....only one story though Ella...... don't let her con you into more Robert, cause she will try."  
  
Romano grinned and stood up scooping Ella with him. Elizabeth gave the little girl a kiss as he carried her past, before sitting down and flicking the TV remote. Minutes dragged by into half an hour and still Romano had not reappeared.  
  
A knock at the door interrupted the quiet and made her jump. She glanced down at her watch. 8 o'clock.  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat.  
  
_Don't tell me the little sod really has fixed me up on a date!  
_  
She got up and went to the door; briefly pausing nervously behind it, she took a deep breath and reached for the handle.  
  
"Evening ma'am, I have an order for 'Romano'." Said a man holding a large paper bag, from which a delicious aroma was escaping. Elizabeth just stared at him.  
  
"Bang on time." Robert spoke from the top of the stairs. Elizabeth turned around at his voice and did a double take. He was dressed in a tuxedo, bow tie the works. She broke into a huge grin as he walked down the stairs towards her. As he leant past her he brushed up against her arm, causing her to take in a sharp breath and inhale his scent. Romano handed the deliveryman the money with a sizeable tip and took the bag of food. Elizabeth stood transfixed as he closed the door, and turned to face her.  
  
Romano flashed her his best lady killer smile and she felt her knees go slightly week.  
  
"Hi... friend of mine told me you had a 'thing' for bald men..... Care to have dinner with me?"  
  
She giggled and punched him playfully on the arm, "I'd be honoured."  
  
He took her hand and led her into the kitchen. They started working silently together dishing up the food and swapping sidelong grins at each other.  
  
"This smells lovely Robert."  
  
"Oh trust me, it tastes even better......where'd you want to eat, here or the lounge?"  
  
"Erm, the lounge. If you take it through, I'll open some wine, you feel up to it?"  
  
He thought about it before nodding. He was nervous; a drink would do him good.  
  
"Just the one though."  
  
He wanted to keep a clear head and not do something stupid, plus he'd taken a pill a couple of hours ago.  
  
By the time Elizabeth carried through the wine Robert had laid everything out on the coffee table and to her amazement had lit several candles. He was stood by the CD player and clicked it on as she entered.  
  
Katie Melua started crooning out "Call Off The Search" in her unmistakeable voice. Elizabeth smiled at the choice of song.  
  
"Robert where on earth did all these candles come from."  
  
He shrugged his shoulders, "Why, do you like it?" he smirked.  
  
"Yes it's lovely.....just lovely." She replied still looking around mesmerized.  
  
"So, shall we?" he walked to her and offered his hand, which she took. They sat down together and began to eat in silence swapping the occasional smile as Katie wound down the song:  
  
_"And I won't spend my life gazing up in the sky, Wondering if love will pass me by. __Now that I've found you I'll call of the search. __Out on my own I would never have known, This world that I see today, And I've got a feeling it won't fade away. And I won't end my days wishing that love would come along 'Cause you are in my life where you belong. Now that I've found you I'll call of the search. Now that I've found you I'll call of the search."  
  
_8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
"That was fantastic, thank you."  
  
"Pleasure.....So whatd'ya want to do now?" he said pouring her another glass of wine.  
  
Elizabeth glanced at him and smiled. "Did you have something in mind?" she asked more suggestively than she'd intended and blushed slightly.  
  
Romano raised an eyebrow and broke into a huge grin as he ogled her. She felt her blush deepen.  
  
_Get a grip girl, its just Robert being Robert!  
_  
He continued to leer at her before walking back over to the CD player and selecting a new disc. As Frank Sinatra began to sing 'The Way You Look Tonight' he turned back to her and held out his hand.  
  
"Care to dance?"  
  
"What here..........now?"  
  
"Why not?" he said still grinning.  
  
She walked over and took his hand as he pulled her into his arms. They began to move together slowly, in time with the music. Robert moved his hand to the small of her back and pulled her closer to him. 'This cannot be happening' he thought. Elizabeth was thinking pretty much the same thing and as the song came to an end they both looked at each other and smiled. The song finished, and another started but neither of them registered it, as Romano moved his hands to either side of her face and searched her eyes for a signal to continue. Elizabeth closed her eyes and leaned in towards him as he pulled her face to his and kissed her, slowly and sensually on the lips. She gasped at the sweet caress and opened her mouth to him, allowing their tongues to explore each other. Robert dropped his hands from her face and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tighter to him. The kiss intensified, as they gripped each other in a passionate embrace and moved clumsily towards the couch, groping at each other the whole way. Once there he gently pushed her down and cast an appreciative eye over her before kissing her deeply and covering her body with his.  
  
When they came up for air he opened his eyes momentarily and looked down at her. She returned the look, staring intensely at him. She felt giddy; he looked high, his pupils dilated.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he softly asked waiting for her to make a move.  
  
She wanted to surrender herself to her emotions, to let him take her, to make love to her as she knew he wanted, and as she wanted him to. She felt safe, loved and complete all at once.  
  
Robert mistook her hesitation and sat up, breaking the embrace and the moment. He looked everywhere but at Elizabeth. She sat up and took his hand.  
  
"Sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"No. No it's my fault, I don't know what got into........."  
  
She shut him up with a kiss, her arms encircling him, and feeling new confidence flood him he pushed her back down again and kissed her hard, with all the love that he felt. When they broke for air again they touched foreheads to each other. Robert opened his eyes and looked down at her; she was beautiful, he just wanted to take her right there. They were reaching a point where clothes would have to be removed and he didn't want to blow it by moving too fast so he instead he sat up slightly.  
  
Elizabeth had come to the same conclusion where the removing clothes scenario was concerned and sat up as well. They grinned goofily at one another.  
  
"Can't remember the last time I made out like that!" he laughed, trying to lighten the mood.  
  
"Did you still have hair?" she quipped.  
  
He grinned and shook his head at her. They sat smiling at each other, the silence intangible.  
  
'Oh Lord what do we do now' she thought. Then she spotted the guitar.  
  
"What was that you were playing this morning?"  
  
He followed her eyes to the guitar, "Ah nothing....just something I tinker with now and again."  
  
"What you mean you wrote it? Oh go on you have to play it for me."  
  
"Nah, it's not finished."  
  
"Well you have to play me something."  
  
"I'm not really used to playing in front of people." He squirmed uncomfortably.  
  
"Robert you've just had your tongue stuck down my throat and your banding me together with 'people'?"  
  
He looked at her with nothing short of adoration and pride as he remembered that not moments ago, he had indeed had his tongue stuck down her throat. The woman had a point. He shrugged his shoulders and smiled before walking over to collect the guitar.  
  
"Any requests?"  
  
"Surprise me."  
  
Romano thought about it for a little while as a wicked smile spread across his face. He sat down next to her and lifted the guitar into position. "Now technically this is a duet, so if you want to join in....feel free."  
  
Elizabeth gathered her feet up under her as she leant back into the couch.  
  
_I'm on a date with Robert Romano....I've just snogged him!!......and now he's about to sing to me!....This is surreal!  
_  
His fingers began to expertly manipulate the strings, and she recognised the tune straightaway bursting into a huge grin just as he started to sing:  
  
_"I know I stand in line until you think you have the time to spend an evening with me. And if we go someplace to dance I know that there's a chance you wont be leaving with me. And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place and have a drink or two. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like 'I love you'. I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies you heard the night before. And though it's just a line to you, for me it's true and never seemed so right before. I practice every day to find some clever lines to say to make the meaning come through. But then I think I'll wait until the evening get's late and I'm alone with you. The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red, and oh the nights so blue. And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like: 'I love you' (I love you, I love you.......)"_  
  
Elizabeth burst into applause as he finished. He smiled a little sheepishly before placing the guitar down carefully, at which point she jumped on him. In a flurry of arms and legs, they tangled themselves up in another passionate embrace as their mouths hungrily devoured one another. When the whole clothes removal issue arose again, Robert broke away and stared deep into her eyes.  
  
"Can I walk you home?" he said, his voice a low growl.  
  
"Robert, I hate to break it to you, but I am home."  
  
"Well, can I walk you to your door?"  
  
Elizabeth giggled, "Erm, yes."  
  
He took her hand and led her up the stairs, but they didn't make it far before they were kissing again, and fumblingly they made it to her bedroom door.  
  
"So would you like to come in for _coffee_?" Elizabeth asked teasingly, inwardly surprised at her own forwardness.  
  
'YES! YES! YES!' screamed Robert's mind.  
  
"Oh, I think you know the answer to that Lizzie," he said his voice low and sultry. Still staring into the deep pools of blue he momentarily lost himself. Elizabeth gulped, took his hand and pushed the door open with the other. She stepped in only to stumble back slightly when he did not move. Her eyes darted to his face seeking a reason for his immobility.  
  
Robert let go of her hand before reaching up both of his to cup her face, never once breaking eye contact.  
  
"Lizzie I wanna go in there with you, do not doubt that for a second. This," he kissed her fully on the lips before continuing, "is something I have dreamed off, but this, and correct me if I am wrong here, is all a little new for you?"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him and nodded her head ever so slightly.  
  
"Which is why I'm going to say 'goodnight'. Lizzie I don't want you to rush into this, then wake up hating me tomorrow. I couldn't," he inhaled deeply, trying to find the right words, "I couldn't bear to have that happen."  
  
Elizabeth searched his eyes and saw his quiet determination. He was not going to change his mind, well not if she didn't try anyway. And she _so_ wanted to try, but a small part of her mind told her that he was actually making sense; maybe waiting would be a good idea. This was all still new; she was being bombarded with feelings she had never before experienced, even with Mark.  
  
_Mark_. That single thought shattered the mood. She nodded her head, barley perceptibly.  
  
"Robert Romano, are you trying to be a gentleman?"  
  
He snickered at the description. "It would appear so wouldn't it? I gotta say it sucks!"  
  
She smiled, "I think you're right, we should maybe slow down. I need to think and you; you need to take a cold shower!" She said glancing down at him. Romano followed her eyes and laughed a little, before pulling her into a tight embrace. He ran a hand through her hair and dropped the other to her back tracing his fingers in lazy circles.  
  
"Sweet dreams Lizzie." He kissed her once more, almost chastely, and turned away heading for the guestroom, before stopping mid stride to glance back round. She stood still, by her door watching him. Romano smirked and gave her a wink before heading for the bathroom instead. She laughed and entered her room, closing the door behind her. Once on the other side she sat down on the bed and closed her eyes, a huge happy smile on her face.  
  
She couldn't recall feeling this good. This, whatever _this_ was, was completely different to what she had felt with Mark. With him, it had been warm and safe, and she cringed to use the word, a _platonic_ kind of love. In her conscience, she knew they would never have stayed the course; she had already become - bored? No, too harsh a word, but she had been aware that something was lacking in their relationship. Passion. There it was. That, which Mark and her, had never shared. What they had had, was love, companionship, respect, a shared attraction; but that one little, but or so vital ingredient had been missing she realised now.  
  
It was there with Robert she knew. She wanted him, wanted to taste him, wanted him inside her to be joined with her. Passion...It was in his eyes whenever she looked into those coffee coloured pools. But after these few days together she now knew he could provide her with everything else. He could be her lover, her friend her confidante; he respected her as a person; he was considerate of her feelings. Christ, he had just walked away from her just minutes ago, not wanting to take advantage of her, to allow her time to think. And – _he loved her!  
_  
He loved her, _had_ loved her unconditionally from afar for all these years. He had watched her with others', watched her pledge her life to another, bear another man's child. After all that, instead of giving up, his love had only grown for her even more. He was great with Ella and she was obviously beginning to adore him. Why should she wait? She wanted this, she knew now; there was no doubt in her mind, the realisation made her laugh out loud:  
  
"I want Robert Romano." There, she'd said it out loud and the world did not stop revolving. She reached for the door and opened it.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Robert was about to climb into the shower having decided to heed Lizzie's advice. Self-control was a crock of shit he decided. But he knew he had done the right thing; she had to be clear of what she wanted. He turned at the sound of the door handle and grabbed for a towel quickly.  
  
"Forget something Lizzie?" he asked, "Or just hoping to sneek a peek at my butt?"  
  
She entered the room smiling, but did not say anything, just drank in the sight of his bare chest and strong arms. Robert studied her face; she was different he decided, there was a different air about her than when he had left her, not moments ago. She seemed almost tranquil, at peace, her eyes raking in the sight of him. He actually thought he felt his cheeks begin to warm, under her intense scrutiny.  
  
"Elizabeth?" he asked quietly.  
  
She walked over to him and slowly extended a hand. Romano watched her transfixed, as her hand reached for the fabric of the towel and she lowered her mouth to his ear.  
  
"I've thought about it Robert, and you don't need to take a shower."  
  
His breath caught in his throat at her words, and he reached both hands to her face as she flicked the towel from his waist and dropped it to the floor......  
  
To Be Continued..(Ha-Ha!)  
  
.....................Next chapter no more teasing, just 100% Cordano lovin!!

R&R!!!!!!!!  
  
"Call of the Search" written by Mike Batt  
  
"Somethin' stupid" written by Parks


	11. That loving feeling

THE AMERICAN PATIENT

Chapter XI – That loving feeling

Romano reached for her face as the towel hit the floor and pushed her backwards until they were pressed up against the door.

"Let's be clear here Lizzie, shall we. _Why_ exactly, do I _not_ need to take a shower?" His mouth was almost touching hers; she could feel his breath, warm against her face.

"Because Robert, I've had a little think and realise, I now _know_ what I want." She breathed heavily.

"And are you gonna share that little decision with me?" He let go of her face and placed his hands either side of her shoulders against the door, pinning her there.

"Can't you guess?" she said, her voice low.

"I want to hear it from your mouth, I'd hate to presume anything," he said, glancing down at her body. She followed his eyes down before her hands gripped his face, pulling it back up. They locked eyes.

"I want YOU, Robert."

He felt his heart skip a beat and thought his knees might give out.

"Oh, you've had me Elizabeth, for more years than I care to mention." Then he kissed her hard on the mouth as his hands tore into her hair, pulling her roughly down to him.

And there it was. Passion. She felt it ignite and race through her body leaving no part of her untouched; it was all consuming. The intensity shocked her to her very core, and an almost primal moan escaped her mouth. Elizabeth grabbed his shoulders and crushed him to her as she thrust her tongue into his mouth. They dropped to the floor kneeling, desperately clawing at one another, their mouths hungrily devouring each other, before going in search of other flesh like the neck, the shoulder, the collarbone, then back to the mouth. Her nails tore into his back, raking at the bare flesh, making him gasp. Robert pulled his mouth away long enough to whisper in her ear, "God, you're beautiful."

He stood and pulled her up, reaching for the door handle before spinning her round, opening the door in the process. Then they came together again, their mouths meeting impatiently as Elizabeth started shoving him out of the bathroom into the hallway.

Romano reached a hand to the back of her neck pulling her down to him, then moved his mouth away from hers and let his tongue explore the ivory curve of her neck. She moaned with pleasure and flicked her own tongue to his ear before nibbling at it, eliciting a groan from him that excited her even more than she thought possible. She gasped and stepped away from him, her hands pressed flat against his chest, trying to catch her breath. They stood staring at one another breathing heavily; she could feel his heart thumping strongly against her hand, a reminder of the love that he felt for her.

This is it, she thought. "The point of no return."

Robert, sensing her hesitation reached out a hand to her cheek and said gently, "This is a decision only you can make, Elizabeth."

His hand was warm and strong. She smiled and moved her own hands to his broad shoulders, spreading the palms flat before running her nails slowly down his firm arms, leaving a trail of goose bumps, until she reached his hands.

"There is no decision to make Robert...this..." She placed his hands on her hips and he wrapped his arms around her. "This is out of both our control."

Then she kissed him ferociously, biting at his lip and tongue, pulling him towards the bedroom, their hands and mouths starting the ritual of exploration once again. They cleared the door and Robert kicked it gently to with his foot before pushing Elizabeth down onto the bed where she lay on her back.

He drank in the sight of her before inhaling deeply, then smiled broadly revealing dimples.

"I think you're overdressed for this particular party, Lizzie. If you'd care to allow me?"

She returned the smile, as he took the step towards her that closed the gap. He kissed her sensually on the mouth before rolling her gently over onto her front. Unzipping the dress he slipped the garment from her shoulders, pulling it down gently as she hunched herself up slightly to make it easier to remove. Then he unclasped the bra before climbing onto the bed straddling her; he lowered his mouth to her bare back and kissed the soft skin in teasing trails all over, as he slid his hands beneath her and cupped her breasts, caressing them in a firm grasp. Elizabeth let out a moan of pleasure before rolling herself over, underneath him. Romano took in the sight of her exposed breasts, her bare stomach and sat back, a look of wonderment on his face. She opened her eyes and chuckled at his expression, before sliding herself further up the bed and tossing her bra to the floor.

"Leaving the job half done, Romano?" she teased.

He smiled then, shaking himself out of his trance, before removing her stockings and panties then elaborately tossing them over his shoulder.

"Better?" he smirked, before lying down and covering her with his own naked body. They both gasped at the sensation, the newness of it all exciting and tingling. She grabbed his head and began to kiss him frantically, the desire for him growing stronger within her, shocking her once again; never had she wanted someone so badly.

Romano pulled his head up and smiled before whispering into her ear, "Slow down, we've got all night, y'know." He lowered his mouth back to hers and kissed her slowly, sensually, his tongue leaving no part of her mouth unexplored, as his hands explored the most private parts of her body. She kissed him back in likeness, and her hands raked down his back until she reached his ass and ground herself against him. Romano pushed two fingers inside her, and gasped at the warm wetness that welcomed him. She moaned loudly, as he slid his fingers around inside her, and gripped the bed cover as he moved his body down hers, kissing her breasts, then her stomach until he withdrew his fingers and replaced them with his mouth. Elizabeth arched her back as his tongue slid into her and she reached down and grabbed his head forcing him deeper into her.

Her head pounded and she lost herself in waves of pleasure, as he expertly sucked and licked, his hands moving back up her body, kneading her breasts. She locked into a rhythm, guiding his head with her hands until she could stand it no more and pulled him roughly out of her.

She brought his head up and looked into his smoky eyes, with a look of utter lust. Romano grinned and wiped a hand across his mouth, before climbing back up her and kissing her fully on the mouth.

"You taste fantastic." He whispered into her ear as she wrapped her legs around him. Robert took the hint and arched his back, before slowly pushing himself into her, filling her completely. Both shuddered at the sensation before locking into a rhythm of their own, as if they were old lovers, well versed in what pleased the other. Slow at first, deeper and deeper with each thrust building up until the pleasure was immense. The heat emanated off them, as they loved one another until riding the wave on a crescendo, they came as one. Elizabeth's scream of pleasure was quickly muffled by Romano's mouth, as he moaned his own release into her.

They lay together, arms wrapped around each other breathing heavily in the quiet air, their bodies warm and glistening from their exertions. Romano rolled off her onto his back, taking her hand in his and holding it up, elbow resting on the bed.

"Wow," he whispered, turning his head sideways to her.

Elizabeth turned at his voice, a contented smile on her face.

"You liked that, then?" she purred.

He pressed his lips to hers in answer. They kissed again, Elizabeth giggling a little.

"Y'know, I don't know if laughing at the man you worship after mind blowing sex will do much for his confidence, Lizzie."

"Who said anything about worship?" she asked all pretend indignant. Robert pulled a disappointed face, which only made her laugh more.

"You're not helping my ego here!" he pouted.

Elizabeth stopped laughing then, and rolled over onto him looking him square in the eyes.

"Well, then let me rectify that for you."

She smiled and kissed him tenderly on the mouth before starting again. "I'm laughing because I'm the happiest I've ever been my whole life.... and your ego Robert Romano, which incidentally is too thick to damage, should be the size of the Empire State because," another kiss, "I love you."

Roberts smile threatened to grow beyond his face as he pulled her mouth to his and kissed her with as much feeling as was humanly possible, and then some more.

"I love you too." He moaned into her ear, before rolling her over and loving her all over again.

TBC


	12. Waking Part Three

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XII - Waking (Part III)  
  
Elizabeth woke up feeling warm and loved. He was spooned into her, an arm thrown over her stomach. She reached for his hand and squeezed it linking her fingers with his. He stirred slightly, but did not waken. Memories of last nights love making flooded her mind, made her smile and she snuggled her bottom into him. _That_ woke him up.  
  
"Hey, now _that's_ an alarm call I could get used to." He whispered from behind and kissed her hair.  
  
"Good morning." She said rolling over in his arms to face him. They grinned at one another before kissing slowly. The kiss deepened into a passionate one as they pulled each other closer, their hands beginning to wander.  
  
"Mooommy" Ella cried out.  
  
"Damn....now _that_ Robert is an alarm call that you _will_ get used to..." She climbed out of bed and reached for her robe, before looking down at him. Romano winked at her before lying back, his hands behind his head a big satisfied grin on his face.  
  
"Well it might be a strain but I'm sure I'll _learn_ to cope." He said to her back as she left the room.  
  
He looked dreamily up at the ceiling.  
  
_Damn is this really real?  
_  
He thought of last night and licked his lips. He could taste their morning kiss from moments ago. Oh, yes this was real all right.  
  
"Robert, you decent?"  
  
He sat up and ensured he was covered.  
  
"For once."  
  
Elizabeth walked back into the room holding Ella, wearing an apologetic smile.  
  
"She's hungry, I'm going to get her some break...."  
  
"_Wobut_!" Ella shouted excitedly, before escaping her mother's arms and propelling herself at Romano, who managed to sit up and catch the flying toddler haphazardly.  
  
"Ella!" Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"S'okay I got her." He laughed but then broke into a huge coughing fit. She walked over and scooped Ella aside before stroking his back until he finished. Then she put a hand to his head.  
  
"You're warm, you think you might have over done it yesterday?"  
  
"What can I say, a _crazed nympho_ kept me up all night." He grinned.  
  
"Nothing to do with running round the park like an idiot then? How do you feel, and don't bother lying to me."  
  
Robert looked at her sheepishly, "I'm still a bit achy and the headaches back with a vengeance."  
  
"Right; well you're staying put today. I'll fetch you some tea up in a minute... are you up to toast?"  
  
He nodded his head in reply. Elizabeth bent down and kissed him lingeringly on the lips, before picking up Ella and leaving.  
  
Romano lay back down and closed his eyes. He felt groggy again, but nothing was going to dampen the euphoria he felt. He'd finally bagged the woman of his dreams and could not believe his luck. All thanks to the flu he laughed, before coughing again and closing his eyes.....  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth re-entered the bedroom and found him dozing. She watched him from the doorway and smiled as she studied his face. He'd rolled onto his side and was curled up like a baby; he looked adorable she chuckled to herself. She sighed contentedly; it all seemed so natural, to have him lying there in her bed. She shook her head in wonder, before walking over and waking him with a kiss.  
  
"Hey you."  
  
"Oh, I dropped off huh?"  
  
"Yeah. Here drink this, take these and eat that." Elizabeth said, holding out tea and pointing at the plate of toast and ibuprofen she had brought up.  
  
"In that order?" he smirked.  
  
"So long as you do all three I'm not bothered. But you better do all three and get some rest cause I have plans for you later!" she smirked back.  
  
"Now _that's_ a bedside manner to be proud off Lizzie!"  
  
She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms still smirking. Robert took the hint and swallowed the pills, sipped some tea and reached for the toast. Elizabeth patted him on the cheek patronisingly, "Good boy."  
  
He mock saluted her and she laughed before exiting the room, closing the door gently behind her.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
A couple of hours later a knock at the door interrupted her play with Ella. She got up off the floor and went to answer it. Her mouth dropped open slightly when she saw who was standing there.  
  
"_Susan_....what are you doing here?"  
  
"_You_ invited me....._brunch_......we arranged it last week remember?......you know catch up, girly chat brunch." Susan smiled, "You'd forgotten hadn't you?"  
  
"I'm so sorry....yes, it err slipped my mind completely." Elizabeth stammered.  
  
"Is that 'cause you maybe have some _distractions_?" Susan said knowingly, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
Susan turned her head to the road, "Isn't that _Dr Romano's_ car?" she smirked.  
  
"Oh, erm yes, he's err....."  
  
Susan clapped her hands and laughed with glee, "Soooo, you two finally started reading off the same page huh?"  
  
Elizabeth just stood and stared.  
  
"Soooo, do I get to come in or are you ditching me for a man?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry come in..." She moved aside.  
  
"Thanks." Susan walked in and waved at Ella, "Cause I want _details_." she continued smirking.  
  
"Right, you err want coffee?"  
  
"Yes please." Susan sat down with Ella and started playing whilst Elizabeth went out to the kitchen.  
  
_Oh, God how could I have forgotten about this?  
_  
Elizabeth carried through the drinks and sat down, as Susan looked up at her from where she sat on the floor with Ella.  
  
"So is he here?"  
  
"He's upstairs sleeping."  
  
"Tired him out already huh?" Susan said suggestively, wiggling her eyebrows.  
  
"No, he's not well actually...."  
  
"Relax I'm just teasing you. I'd heard Anspaugh sent him home with the flu; it's like carnival season at County at the moment, let me tell you!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed at the mental image of an ongoing party celebrating their fearful leaders absence.  
  
"So come on then.....how long have you two been, you know.....?"  
  
"It's all pretty new actually, and it's kind of hard to explain.....but it's good."  
  
Susan smiled at her friend. "I'm happy for you."  
  
"Really, you don't think that I'm mad?"  
  
"Who cares, you're happy and that's what counts right. Look he can be a pain in the ass, but I've seen some of his lighter moments, usually when he thinks no-ones looking. He's not so bad and it's obvious to everybody he worships the ground you walk on Elizabeth....So...no I don't think you're mad."  
  
"Thank you, but I suspect you will be in a minority."  
  
"Who cares Elizabeth? If this is what you want go for it and screw what everyone else thinks!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "You're right."  
  
"Hey I didn't know you played the guitar." Susan said looking over to the sideboard where Elizabeth had put it out of Ella's reach.  
  
"I don't, it's Robert's."  
  
"Romano plays the guitar! Wow. You'll be telling me he sings next!" Susan exclaimed impressed.  
  
Elizabeth laughed and nodded her head, "He's very good!"  
  
"Noooo......_Really_?"  
  
"He's a man of many hidden talents, shall we say. Anyway that's not why you're here.....give me the dirt from work then."  
  
"Oh, you'll never guess who's seeing......................"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Robert woke up and thought he heard laughter coming from downstairs. He swung himself out of bed, and wandered off to the bathroom. His clothes were still there where he had folded them last night. Picking them up, he carried them to the guestroom where he pulled on a pair of sweatpants, before wandering off to find the source of the laughter. It had stopped now and all he could hear was Ella shouting excitedly. He went downstairs and walked into the lounge stopping in his tracks, as a smiling Susan Lewis gloated up at him.  
  
"Surprsie!!!"  
  
"_What the hell_!"  
  
"Oh, Robert....you're up!" He turned to find Elizabeth walking out of the kitchen holding a plate of sandwhiches. "Erm, you might want to put a few more clothes on."  
  
He looked down at himself, barefoot and bare-chested before racing back upstairs as laughter erupted behind him.  
  
"It's _amazing_ what scrubs can hide!" Susan laughed naughtily.  
  
"Hey eyes off, he's mine!" Elizabeth chuckled and smiled inwardly at her own choice of words.  
  
Robert reappeared a minute later fully covered. He smiled at Elizabeth, "Thanks for the heads up to company there Lizzie."  
  
She giggled and shrugged her shoulders.  
  
"And why aren't you at that hellhole Lewis?"  
  
"Day off for good behaviour...came round to fill Elizabeth in on the gossip and walked into some much _juicer material_!" she crowed.  
  
"Yeah, well if you value a quiet life, you'll be the very soul of discretion about this."  
  
"Oh shut up Robert, she's just teasing you."  
  
"Even so......I hear about this and I'll"  
  
"You'll what?" Susan cut him off smirking.  
  
He folded his arms across his chest and smirked back, "I'll put your name down for my next Polar Bear Club dip and I'll throw you in myself!"  
  
Susan painted a look of horror on her face and held her hands up in surrender, "Okay, my lips are sealed."  
  
"Good." He said triumphantly before sitting down next to Ella and joining in her play.  
  
"You two want to go out or something? I can watch Ella." He looked up.  
  
"My God you've got him house trained as well!"  
  
Romano shot Susan an evil stare that she studiously ignored.  
  
Elizabeth thought about it. She couldn't remember the last time she had just gone out for a coffee or shopping without Ella. The idea was definitely tempting.  
  
"Are you sure Robert? I mean, how's your headache?"  
  
"I'm fine Lizzie. Besides, I'll get more rest with you two hens clucking away someplace else!"  
  
"Well, I suppose Ella's due a nap so she shouldn't be too much trouble. How about it Susan, you want to go spend some money?"  
  
"Always up for that, let's do it."  
  
"Right, well just give me a minute to get changed." And she raced off up the stairs.  
  
Susan sat grinning at Romano who was helping Ella with a puzzle. He felt her gaze and looked up.  
  
"What?" he snapped.  
  
"I promise not to tell." She said smugly.  
  
"You already did that."  
  
"No, I promised not to tell about you and Elizabeth."  
  
"So what else do you think you've got over me?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I promise not to tell anyone that you're a nice guy."  
  
Romano snorted, "No-one would believe you anyway." But she saw him smile as he went back to helping Ella.  
  
Susan watched the pair of them playing together and could not help but smile. Romano said something and she saw Ella gaze up at him, with what could only be called hero worship; he went back to the puzzle as he chuckled at her. She thought of Mark fleetingly, and wondered what he would have had to say about the union of his wife and daughter with a man he had not cared for in life. She hadn't seen Elizabeth looking so happy in ages, and after that 'hiccup' with Dorsett she was still a little worried for her friend. Another setback would crush her.  
  
"Hey Robert." She started in a serious voice.  
  
"What?" he said, his head still down concentrating on the puzzle.  
  
"You'll look after her right?"  
  
Romano's head snapped up annoyed at that. He scrutinized her face before meeting her intense gaze. What he saw was only a friends concern for another friend; she was being genuine and was ready to go a round with him, if she thought for one minute that he wasn't serious about Elizabeth. He decided in that instant he liked Susan Lewis more than he ever thought he would. He'd always had a bit of a soft spot for her; after all she was the only competent doc in the E.R and she was spunky enough to say what she thought. He'd actually had some halfway decent conversations with her. But here she was ready to take him on, if she thought he was messing with her friend.

If he were to be in Lizzie's life, he couldn't very well go and upset her friends. It dawned on him, that this relationship business would require him to stop and think his actions, and he shuddered to use the word _compromise_. It would be a lot easier if he actually got along with her best friend.....He decided honesty was actually called for here and decided to break one of his own golden rules; he'd open himself up to her. So it was, he looked her right in the eye and broke into a warm, sincere, genuine smile. When her mouth dropped open slightly, he knew he had her full attention.  
  
_Wow he has teeth AND dimples!_  
  
"You don't need to worry about Elizabeth or this little one here," he said tossling Ella's hair. "I love them and I intend to keep on loving them for as long as they'll let me. So in answer to your question Susan, 'yes' I'll look after them. Okay?"  
  
Susan was taken aback by such open sincerity from him and returned his warm smile. He'd understood her concern, and instead of going on the attack at her insinuation he had opened himself up to her. It spoke volumes of his love for her friend.....She approved of him there and then, and decided she wouldn't mind getting to know him better herself.  
  
"Good cause I'd hate to have to kick your butt!" she joked.  
  
He laughed then, "Don't be so sure I'm told it's quite a cute one."  
  
Susan laughed, and the two of them exchanged a look that both recognised as a step up the ladder, from mere colleagues to friends. Romano winked at her and she smirked back.  
  
Elizabeth reappeared. "Right then, ready?" she looked at Susan who nodded and stood.  
  
"Right sandwiches are there, give her half an hour once she's finished before you put her down okay?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"And you try and eat something yourself , then go back to bed as well." She carried on.  
  
Robert tutted and rolled his eyes, as Elizabeth frowned at him and folded her arms across her chest.  
  
Susan, watching the entire exchange burst into laughter. "This is brilliant.....Rocket Romano being henpecked.....people would _pay money_ to see this."  
  
He'd had enough now and started pushing the pair of them to the door. "Right that's it! Go....leave!"

He opened the door and playfully shoved them both out.  
  
Elizabeth turned around though and gave him a huge smile, which he returned before she grabbed him and planted a passionate kiss on him.  
  
Susan started singing loudly, "_Robert and Elizabeth sitting in a tree, K. I. S. S. I. N. G......_"  
  
Robert glared at her. "Polar Bears are calling your name Lewis!"  
  
She stopped and put on a serious face and he kissed Elizabeth again, before whispering, "Go, have fun." Then he closed the door.  
  
"Hey Elizabeth did you know he has dimples!"  
  
"Yeah, he's kind of cute..." she replied a little dreamily.  
  
Susan smiled at her friend and they wandered off arm in arm towards the EL.  
  
To be continued....R&R!!


	13. Kill or Cure

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing, please continue to do so cause I love getting feedback; it really does inspire me to write _faster_...Kimberley says I'm a 'review whore' LOL....and speaking of her, special thanks to Kimberley/Kimbari BTW... for casting her 'sexpert' eye over chap 11. If you haven't already checked out 'Organic Chemistry' I STRONGLY recommend you do!!!!  
  
I've had such positive feedback to my 'R' version of chapter 11, that when I do wrap this story up, I will re-rate it R and insert the original chapter..................anyhoo back to business.....................I still do not own ER or any charachters from ER...or SpongeBob SquarePants for that matter...................

* * *

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XIII – Kill or Cure  
  
It was late in the afternoon when Elizabeth got back. She found them cuddled up together on the couch watching cartoons. Ella raced to meet her upon hearing the door, as Romano looked up tiredly, and raised an eyebrow at the multitude of bags she carried.  
  
"Buy the whole store Lizzie?" He pushed himself up off the couch slowly, and walked over to take the bags from her so she could give Ella a proper cuddle.  
  
"Nearly. I'm sorry I'm late, we were having so much fun we lost track of time.... how's she been?" she asked hugging her daughter to her.  
  
"An angel. Slept for a couple of hours and then crashed with me in front of SpongeBob Squarepants. Where do you want these?" he asked, hoisting the bags up to waist level.  
  
"Oh, the bedroom thanks."  
  
She planted a noisy kiss on Ella, and released the little girl back to the floor, where she quickly scurried away to her dolls.  
  
"Do I get one of them in a minute?" he asked already at the top of the stairs.  
  
"You certainly do...do you want some tea?" she called out after him.  
  
Robert reappeared shaking his head, and walked down straight into her arms and kissed her, his mouth melting into hers. They held each other tightly, enjoying the warmth and feel of each other, neither wanting to let go. He broke his mouth away and nuzzled his head into her shoulder before letting out a tired yawn. Elizabeth pulled away slightly and tucked his chin up so she could look at him. His face was lined with a frown and he looked tired and pale.  
  
"Didn't you get any rest?"  
  
"No, the headaches getting worse." He sulked, surprised at how bratty he sounded. Not wanting to appear whiney he put on a brave face and attempted to change the subject.  
  
"So where's Lewis anyway, you ditch her?"  
  
"She's gone home...I'm really sorry we were so long."  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it." He kissed her again quickly, before breaking away and walked to the couch where he flopped down heavily.  
  
Elizabeth watched him lean back into the couch his hands rubbing over his face.  
  
'I shouldn't have stayed away so long' she chastised herself.  
  
"Have you been suffering much?" she asked feeling guilty.  
  
"Can't you smell the burning martyr in the corner here?" he joked.  
  
She laughed. "So what else did you do?"  
  
"I called work, made sure the place was still functioning without me. Spoke to Anspaugh."  
  
"You're not thinking of going back yet are you?" she said looking at him concernedly.  
  
He smiled. "Why, would you miss me?"  
  
Elizabeth nodded, making him grin more.  
  
"Good...cause I told him I was no better and wouldn't make it in the rest of the week!" He wasn't lying. His head felt like it was turning into a full on war zone.  
  
"_Really_! What did he say to that?"  
  
"He was surprised, if not annoyed. With you away as well, he's had to pick up the slack. Bet he thinks twice about sending me home in the future the old coot." He laughed.  
  
She smiled. "You're evil y'know!" Robert shrugged his shoulders. "So what did Susan have to say about _us_?"  
  
"She's genuinely pleased for us. You must have made an impression, I actually think she likes you."  
  
"Course she does, she's not made of wood!" he smirked, and Elizabeth shot him a glare.  
  
"Oh, right you're being serious? Yeah, Susan's okay." He backtracked quickly.  
  
"Good, well you wont mind that I invited her and Chuck over for dinner then?" she smirked.  
  
Romano studied her face; his own a picture of horror. "Please tell me you _didn't_."  
  
"It'll be fun!" she laughed.  
  
"Oh, my God you're serious?" he spluttered, "_We've_ not even been out and you're setting up double dates!" The artillery barrage in his head became more ferocious, and he squeezed his eyes shut in a grimace.  
  
"Robert, calm down its just dinner with friends."  
  
"When?" he demanded.  
  
"We said we'd set it up when you're better feeling better and we take a look at work schedules." She sniped back, the frivolity she felt moments ago, gone now.  
  
"_Great_." He muttered grumpily.  
  
Elizabeth studied him and shook her head. "Robert...if we're going to work out, you're going to have to, at least _pretend_ to be sociable."  
  
He looked up at her and blinked, a bit surprised at how quickly this conversation seemed to be deteriorating. She'd just spent the better part of the day swanking around Chicago with her pal courtesy of himself, whilst he watched her daughter and felt like increasing crap.... and _she_ was having a go at him? The last thing he needed was some stupid dinner date foisted on him straight out of Sweet Valley High School!  
  
"Lizzie ......I love you, but I'm not gonna go all soft and mushy just 'cause you want me to." He retorted, sitting up straight.  
  
"Who said anything about soft and mushy?" she spluttered incredulously, "Christ it's just dinner."  
  
He rubbed his temple again with both his hands and let out a sigh before collapsing back into the couch.  
  
She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Robert if you're in pain then take a pill, don't take it out on me." She spat crossly.  
  
He looked at her about to bite back, but caught a glimpse of Ella watching their exchange. He winked at her and she beamed back at him.  
  
Elizabeth stood waiting for the real Romano to rear up his little head. She was surprised when nothing was forthcoming and amazed, when instead he gave her a tired smile.  
  
"I'm sorry...I just don't like my social calendar being arranged without me okay? I don't do surprises very well." He sighed, "Sooo, what's this 'Chuck' like anyway?"  
  
_Did he just apologise? By Jove, Robert Romano has just backed off from an argument AND apologised...well I never! Score one for me.  
_  
"He's nice, you'll like him." She gloated triumphantly at him, her expression not lost on Romano.  
  
'Oh Lizzie, you would not be smiling like that if Ella wasn't here!' he thought to himself.  
  
"And if I don't?" he asked.  
  
Still grinning like a Cheshire cat she purred, "Then you'll _pretend_ to like him."  
  
That did it! So much for the art of compromise!  
  
Being careful to keep his voice neutral, he cast a quick look over to Ella who now had her head down playing. "You see that's what I'm talking about...look, I don't suffer fools at work...why would I want to do it at home?"  
  
"Because you want to please me."  
  
"So you do want to change me?" he cocked his head, and looked straight at her with piercing brown eyes and a look of determination.  
  
Any victory she thought she had won was forgotten now.  
  
"NO...Oh _forget_ it, I'll tell her it's a bad idea!" She stomped out towards the kitchen, muttering "argumentative sod" under her breath, but he heard.  
  
He looked down at Ella who had got bored with the grown ups and was still playing with her dolls. She was beautiful, a picture of all that is good in the world before the world gets a hold of you and takes your innocence. He must have been like that once, but he couldn't remember; the world had got a hold of him a little _too_ early. He wanted to be a part of all this so badly, to watch her grow, to keep them safe. He replayed their conversation in his head and frowned.  
  
_This is stupid...... It's this friggin headache!  
_  
He hauled himself up off the couch and walked towards the kitchen. Standing at the entrance he watched her slamming things around while she made tea. When she slammed the fridge door so hard it actually shook, he sauntered up behind her, put his arms around her and pulled her in to him.  
  
"Were you picturing my head in between the fridge and the door?" he chuckled.  
  
"Yes." Elizabeth leant back into him, despite her anger.  
  
"I'm sorry...my head hurts and I'm being a dick. Set up the dinner and I promise to be good okay?"  
  
She turned around and put her arms round him, looking into his face.  
  
"Two apologies in the space of five minutes. You really aren't yourself are you?"  
  
"You only got the first one 'cause Ella was listening." He smirked.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him surprised, and a little embarrassed. It hadn't even occurred to her that Ella was listening, never mind what the effect a witnessed argument would have on her, yet Robert had. Bloody hell, exactly _who_ was supposed to be the parent, he made a better one than her! When had he become so considerate? She felt herself overcome with desire for this enigmatic man who stood before her and crushed him to her suddenly, kissing him with all the passion she could muster.  
  
He let her take charge of him enjoying the moment, losing himself in the knowledge that she wanted him as much as he did her. They stumbled back as the kiss intensified and nearly fell, bringing them back down to earth. Slowly they pulled their mouths apart, but remained in each other's arms.  
  
Elizabeth looked at him a little sheepishly and he winked at her.  
  
"I'm gonna have to get you mad more often Lizzie, I like how you make up!"  
  
She laughed playfully and examined his face closely, her fingers tracing down the curve of his cheekbone.  
  
"You look tired Robert, why don't you go get some rest?" He didn't reply, just closed his eyes and inhaled her perfume, pulling her tighter to him.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You're not falling asleep on me are you?"  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it. I am going to follow doctors orders though if that's alright."  
  
"Good. I'll sort dinner out. Do you want to eat after Ella's gone to bed?"  
  
Robert flashed her a quick grin and nodded his head, before giving her a kiss on his way to the stairs.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
He reappeared less than an hour later. Elizabeth looked up surprised to see him so soon.  
  
"Can't you sleep?"  
  
He pointed to his head in answer.  
  
"Do you want me to write you a scrip for something stronger?"  
  
"Nah, I've just come for some water and I'll go sit outside; fresh air will help hopefully."  
  
Elizabeth wandered off as he got himself a drink. When he turned round she was standing there with a blanket.  
  
"Here put this round you if you're sitting outside."  
  
He rolled his eyes, but had to admit he loved the fact that Elizabeth fussed over him, so he accepted it. He stepped out onto the decking, sat down and pulled the blanket around him. Looking up into the darkening sky he closed his eyes and inhaled the chilly evening air..........  
  
Elizabeth shook him a while later.  
  
"Ella's ready to go up."  
  
"Okay." He got up and followed her inside. "Hey munchkin you off to bed?"  
  
Ella nodded her head sleepily and held her hands up to him. He bent down and picked her up and she snuggled into his shoulder. "You have a nice sleep and dream about what you wanna do tomorrow. Hopefully my head wont hurt so much."  
  
Ella looked at him with her big blue eyes. "Wobut's head sore?" He nodded.  
  
She reached up two little hands and pulled his face down so she could kiss him on the forehead.  
  
"Ella make it better now?"  
  
Romano broke into a huge smile and nodded, hugging her to him tightly. Elizabeth watched the two of them together and felt tears begin to well in her eyes and a knot form in her throat, that threatened to choke her with emotion.  
  
When Robert looked over at her he was still smiling widely.  
  
"You okay?" he asked gently.  
  
"Yeah.... it's just... seeing you two together like that.... she's really taken to you and.... it's nice..."  
  
"Well, what can I say I'm irresistible to Corday women?" he snickered. Elizabeth looked to the ceiling and shook her head bemused.  
  
Robert turned back to Ella and gazed into her face, the eyes so much like her mothers. He marvelled to himself at the miracle of reproduction. Still lost in that sea of blue, he asked in a tender voice. "Can we take her up together?"  
  
She smiled and slipped her hand into his...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After dinner Elizabeth carried herself through a cup of tea, whilst Robert insisted on finishing off the dishes. When he walked in she was sat down on the couch, eyes closed. He wandered over and led down with his head in her lap.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked down at him, "You comfortable, you cheeky sod."  
  
Romano grinned cockily and blew her a kiss. She couldn't help but smile back.  
  
"How's the head?"  
  
"Not as bad, the fresh air definitely helped."  
  
"But it still aches?"  
  
He nodded slightly, and she started massaging his temple with both her hands. Romano closed his eyes and let out a low moan of pleasure.  
  
"You know if you were a cat Robert, you'd be purring." She laughed and he chuckled with her.  
  
"Well, my head hurts and that helps...so don't stop."  
  
She continued with the massage, and in less than a minute a soft snore escaped his mouth. Elizabeth gazed down at him, studying his features. His left ear stuck out more than the other she noticed bemusedly. His jaw was strong, reflecting his personality, and there was a days worth of stubble accrued there. Clear fresh skin lined his face and his lips; _those_ lips, almost cherry coloured were taunting her to kiss them. She let a hand wander down his face, her thumb drawing lazy circles across his cheek, staying on the spot where his dimples hid.  
  
She chuckled as she thought to herself; 'This is becoming a habit, watching him when he sleeps.' 

He snored loudly breaking her out of her train of thought and waking himself up in the process.  
  
"Sorry did I just fall asleep on you?" he smiled bashfully.  
  
Elizabeth nodded and smiled down at him. She felt incredibly safe and loved and wanted to lose herself in this new feeling, to explore it and him more.  
  
"Sooo..... "she started massaging his brow again, "I now know you're from Philadelphia and that you're an _exceptional_ kisser; tell me more."  
  
He looked up at her. "What do you want to know?"  
  
"Okay...well let's see. Where's your family for a start?"  
  
"My mom's still in Philly. I'm the dutiful son who flies back whenever I can; keep trying to convince her to relocate out here, but she'll have none of it."  
  
"And?"  
  
"And what?"  
  
"Brother, sisters?" she stopped stroking his head and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, you want to know the whole shebang." He teased.  
  
Elizabeth nodded.  
  
"Well keep rubbing then." She did and he continued.  
  
"I have a kid sister, Emma. Her husbands in the army and they're stationed out in Germany. They've one daughter, Chloe who'll be what, twelve now I guess.... haven't seen them for a couple of years. Kinda miss her; it wasn't so bad when I spent most my time in Europe cause I visited a lot, but now..." he trailed off, eyes slightly vacant.  
  
"What about your dad?" She asked nudging him out of his daydream.  
  
Romano closed his eyes and turned his head away slightly, "Ah my father...now _he_ was a piece of work!" He brought a hand up and rubbed the bridge of his nose.  
  
Elizabeth felt the muscles in his shoulders tense against her legs. She slipped her hand into his.  
  
"Sorry am I being nosy?"  
  
He turned his face back to hers, gazing into her eyes.  
  
"_He_...was not a nice man Elizabeth.... and suffice it to say he was pretty handy with his fists. Anyhow he took a walk when mom told him she was pregnant with Emma, and we never saw or heard from him again. I was eight at the time."  
  
"God that's _awful_."  
  
"It was good riddance." He shook his head slightly and offered a weak smile.  
  
"So what was growing up like?" she dared to ask.  
  
"Hard...Mom was suddenly a single parent struggling with two brats. We never really had much, so I was determined to make something of myself. I knuckled down at school, ensured I got a scholarship...Needless to say, I was a bit...._geeky_. Bit of a target, y'know? Bookworm, red hair and this'll shock you... but I wasn't very big." They both laughed.  
  
"Did you get bullied?" She asked in a concerned tone.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What did you do about it?"  
  
"Well Lizzie.... thanks to my father I learned early on I would have to look out for myself. As a result, and you might have noticed this about me, but I've never been one to take crap lying down, _so_........." he smiled up at her, "I learned karate and kicked their butts back!"  
  
"_Really_?" she said impressed.  
  
"Yep, these hands are trained to kill you know?" he said waving them about, Jackie Chan style.  
  
"Yes I know I've seen them operate!"  
  
"Hey now, be nice or else..."  
  
"Or else _what_?" she giggled.  
  
He thought for a moment before folding his arms across his chest, "Or else, _I'm_ not puttin out tonight!"  
  
"I'm sorry, pray continue." She said all mock serious.  
  
Suddenly he sat up and swivelled himself round, "Nah, not much more to tell Lizzie. The geek did well for himself, and now keeps his mom in the manner she shoulda been kept in. I was happy with life and..." he took her face in his hands and looked straight into her eyes, "Now I'm ecstatic with life." She smiled widely, and threw her arms around him as they kissed each other hungrily. Robert broke his lips away from hers long enough to say, "Wanna go to bed?"  
  
She nodded, and they stood. Taking her hand in his they headed for the stairs. At the top Elizabeth went to check on Ella as Romano undressed and lay waiting for her. A few minutes later she entered the bedroom. He was led on his back rubbing a hand over his eyes.  
  
"How's the head?"  
  
"You wanna take a look?" he smirked, holding up the bedsheets slightly. Elizabeth rolled her eyes before fixing him with a stare.  
  
He saw the look and decided to be good, "Still hurts."  
  
"Well it's _kill or cure_ time Robert. You _do_ know what they say is good for a headache now don't you?" She said, her voice low and seductive.  
  
She slowly let her clothes fall to the floor and smiled as his eyes ran appreciatively over her body, before pulling back the covers, she climbed on top of him.  
  
Romano caught his breath and gripped her sides.  
  
"Are you going to _medicate_ me Dr Corday?"  
  
"_Oh God yes_." She said before leaning down to kiss him hard.  
  
TBC


	14. Waking Part Four

Told you I write quicker with nice reviews...thanks guys......psalm 57 this quick enough for you?!

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XIV – Waking (part 4)  
  
Elizabeth woke bright and early to a chorus of birds singing away outside the window. She lay on her side with Robert spooned behind her, the morning sun already streaming through the glass pane warming the room. Robert stirred in his sleep and drew her closer to him, making her smile. She reached a hand up to where his arm lay over her, and locked their fingers together.  
  
_God this feels so good.  
_  
They continued to lie together like that for a few minutes, until he stirred again and rolled onto his back. Elizabeth turned with him, and propped herself up on an elbow watching him. She gazed at his chest hypnotized by the rise and fall, rise and fall. Reaching out a hand she absently started playing with the light dusting of hair that covered his chest.  
  
"Are you trying to tickle or to stimulate me?" he said, his voice low.  
  
_Dammit he sounds sexy when he does that!  
  
_"Sorry, did I wake you?" she smiled.  
  
Romano opened his eyes and beamed back at the lovely face that hovered over him.  
  
"Have I told you that I love you?"  
  
"Not since last night, no." she purred.  
  
"Well, I love you." He reached up and pulled her to him as their mouths moulded to one another in a tender kiss.  
  
"I love you too." She moaned, moving herself on top of him. His arms went around her waist as she placed her hands either side of his head and lowered her mouth down for another kiss.  
  
"How's the headache?" she nibbled into his ear.  
  
"Depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On, if you plan on givin me more of last nights medicine." His hands moved slowly from her waist, up her sides to rest on her shoulders.  
  
"Well, are you in pain?" she smirked, sitting up straddling him.  
  
He smiled, his hands dropping back to her waist.  
  
"_Agony_."  
  
"Well.... obviously _that_ medicine doesn't work, so we'll have to try something different."  
  
Romano looked up at her adoringly, "What did you have in mind doctor?"  
  
Elizabeth lowered her head and began kissing his chest lightly in teasing circles. He watched in fascination as her hair fell forward around her face and he drew it into his fingers, drawing it back, behind her. She trailed her kisses to his stomach, shifting her body down, before kissing lower still. Roberts's head fell back into the pillow as he let out a gasp, gripped her hair harder and closed his eyes...  
  
"Wobut!" Ella shouted excitedly, "Wobut!"  
  
"Ah man... you _gotta_ be kiddin' me!" he groaned.  
  
Elizabeth's head shot up and she started laughing as she rolled off him.  
  
"I think somebody's calling you!"  
  
"I'm gonna have to have a word with Ella about timing." He grinned, sitting up looking round for something to put on.  
  
"Wobut!"  
  
"I'm coming!" He called out.  
  
"Oh you wish." She giggled, and he shook his head and pouted at her.  
  
"You're gonna have to get her Lizzie, I can't go like this!" he laughed, looking down at himself.  
  
Elizabeth looked him up and down admiringly, laughed and swung herself out of bed.  
  
"How long do you need _stud muffin_?"  
  
He closed his eyes and started chanting to himself.  
  
"Kerry Weaver, Kerry Weaver, Kerry Weaver."  
  
She laughed and reached for her robe, leaving Robert to his mantra.  
  
A minute later she stood by the door with Ella in her arms, and called out.  
  
"Decent yet?"  
  
He appeared in sweatpants and t-shirt, wearing a smile.  
  
"Yup, that woman's good for something at least.... _Hey Ella_!"  
  
"Wobut's head better?" she jumped into his arms, and he nodded.  
  
"Mommy, mommy Wobut's head is better!" Ella shouted whilst banging him on the cranium to drive the point home.  
  
"I thought you were in agony." She giggled.  
  
Romano grinned and winked. "Oh, I'm sure I'll relapse later...so, Ella what did you dream you wanted to do?"  
  
"Ponies."  
  
"What?" he looked to Elizabeth for guidance.  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "She means the carousel down by the navy pier."  
  
"Oh right...sounds good, I haven't been down there for ages."  
  
"Okay we have a plan then."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After a fun filled morning, exploring the children's museum and riding the carousel with Ella they stopped to have lunch at a restaurant.  
  
Romano finished his meal and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
"That was awesome." He said with a satisfying pat of his stomach.  
  
"Well you're obviously getting your appetite back...you up for dessert? They do great chocolate muffins here."  
  
Romano smirked, and cocked his head slightly to the left.  
  
"Sure why not, and ...by the way...this morning..._stud muffin_?" He raised an eyebrow.  
  
Elizabeth smiled naughtily, and giggled.  
  
"What's wrong with stud muffin?"  
  
"The names _Rocket_, Rocket Romano." He said in his best James Bond voice.  
  
"Oh, like you wish..."  
  
"_Excuse me_ I've never had any complaints in the past, and I've definitely not heard any out of _you_!"  
  
"Well.... you know, you're only as good as the raw materials that you work with, so don't get too cocky there..._Rocket_." Elizabeth chuckled, and watched with glee as he inhaled sharply looking down at his lap where her foot had suddenly appeared under the table.  
  
"Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm just goin the men's room." He grinned, getting up from the table. He gave Elizabeth a quick kiss and whispered, "I'll be right back."  
  
She watched his departing back, and laughed when she thought she heard him chanting Kerry's name again. With a happy sigh she turned back to her daughter.  
  
"Oh _Ella_, don't play with your food." She said crossly, as Ella ran a ketchup-covered finger across her face.  
  
Elizabeth reached inside her bag for the wet wipes and began the process of cleaning up the little girl. A minute later, mission accomplished she turned her attentions to the dessert menu....  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
She turned suddenly at the familiar voice with a start.  
  
_Oh God  
_  
"Donald!"  
  
"Hello, I thought that was you...and who's this...surely it cant be little Ella... my, you are getting big aren't you?" he said playfully patting the little girl on the head.  
  
Ella frowned at him and returned to her fries.  
  
"What brings you down here Donald?"  
  
"Same as you I expect, getting a bite to eat and enjoying the view. This is my first day off for a while so I'm determined to enjoy it. We've been slammed at work...in fact I very nearly called you a few times Elizabeth.... I had to send Robert home with the flu the day your vacation started, and as a result I've been covering all his scheduled surgeries. Anyway he's not much better. Called me yesterday and said he needed the rest of the week, and you know Robert, he'd have to be at deaths door before he'd willingly admit that!"  
  
Her eyes shot to the restaurant entrance then nervously back to Donald.  
  
_Oh God Robert don't come out yet!  
_  
"Well we shouldn't keep you from your day then."  
  
"Wobut poorly!" Ella shouted.  
  
"Yes he is." Donald laughed, "She's a bright one isn't she?"  
  
"Erm yes." Elizabeth said, stealing another glance at the restaurant again.  
  
"Wobut's head poorly!"  
  
"Yes Ella, I expect it is!" he laughed.  
  
"Wobut's head sore but Ella make it better!"  
  
"Sshh Ella." Elizabeth interrupted, "_She likes to think she can make people better like mommy_." She explained lowering her voice conspiratorially.  
  
Anspaugh nodded, and smiled at Ella.  
  
"Aww, that's sweet, you want to be a doctor just like your mommy?" he chuckled.  
  
"Mommy make Wobut better too, he's..."  
  
_Oh Lord!  
_  
"Ella would you like to go round with the ponies again after you finish eating?"  
  
That got the child's attention and she nodded her head before racing the rest of her food down.  
  
"She's got an active imagination hasn't she?" Dr Anspaugh said shaking his head bemusedly.  
  
"_Erm_, yes...so are you meeting someone Donald?"  
  
"Yes, and I'd better get going or I'll be late." He said glancing at his watch, "I shall see you, upon your return to work Elizabeth, and Ella, always a pleasure young lady."  
  
"Goodbye Donald."  
  
Elizabeth breathed a sigh of relief and watched the elderly doctor turn a corner and disappear from view, just as Romano re-emerged from the restaurant.  
  
"Was that Anspaugh?" he asked.  
  
"Yes he just appeared out of nowhere and nearly gave me a heart attack. It's a good job you'd gone inside!"  
  
Robert looked offended.  
  
"Why, are you embarrassed to be seen out with me?"  
  
Elizabeth looked at him like he'd sprung another head, glanced at Ella and said in a quiet voice, "Don't be so bloody insecure Robert...I know you said you'd spoken to him yesterday, but what the hell _did_ you tell him...he's under the impression you're about to shuffle off this mortal coil, so I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be seen stuffing dessert down your face now, do you? I think it might be prudent if we left before he comes back and discovers that you're actually very much recovered!"  
  
"Well...yeah when you put it like that." He giggled, "I'll go get the check."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
When they got back to the house they put Ella down for her nap and went for 'a nap' themselves....  
  
They lay together their bodies still warm from love making, enjoying the feel of naked skin on skin.  
  
"So what did Anspaugh have to say anyhow?"  
  
"Oh, not much. Just that they were busy with you being ill. It was quite funny actually, Ella nearly snitched on you! She started explaining how you were poorly and that _we_ were making you better!"  
  
"No!" he laughed.  
  
"Fortunately he put it down to a child's _active imagination_." She chuckled.  
  
Robert gazed at her lovingly, "So do you wanna do anything later?"  
  
Elizabeth thought for the briefest of moments.  
  
"No. I have everything I want here." She said cuddling into him more.  
  
"Well, lemme cook tonight."   
  
"_You cook_?"  
  
"_Hello_, single man of 45 years who's lived most of that alone. Does it look like I'm starving or live on junk food?" he said, all mock offended.  
  
Elizabeth peeled back the covers and ran her eyes appraisingly over his body.  
  
"My apologies." She giggled into his ear, "I look forward to tasting your culinary delights."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
They spent the rest of the day lazing around the house playing with Ella, who had caught on to the joys of having her own personal guitar player. She kept Romano busy, demanding he play nursery rhymes from her vast repertoire over and over, much to Elizabeth's amusement.  
  
"You tell anyone about this and you'll be joining Lewis with the polar bears!"  
  
"Not a word I promise. You know.... you're going to have to learn to say 'no' to her.  
  
"Shall I practice on you?" he smirked.  
  
"No!"  
  
Later, Robert introduced the girls to his mother's lasagne recipe, which went down a storm. They put Ella to bed, before settling down on the couch together, Elizabeth leaning into him as he held her in a warm embrace.  
  
"How long have you played anyhow?"  
  
"Since I was a kid. My mom got me a second hand one for Christmas when I was nine. I drove her mad, plucking away at it for hours on end." He laughed.  
  
"What, so you're self taught?" she said impressed.  
  
"Well I was until I got to junior high, then my music teacher took pity on me. He tutored me for free right up until I left for college. Turned out I got pretty good...he wanted me to audition for Juilliard!"  
  
"_Juilliard_ as in New York!"  
  
"The one and only." Romano bragged.  
  
"And you weren't tempted?"  
  
"I was, but you gotta understand Lizzie I needed to do something that offered security, and music....well, it just doesn't. It was important to me to do something that would enable me to take care of mom and Emma, and medicine did that."  
  
"But don't you ever wonder?"  
  
He shook his head, "No, I love what I do, you know that. And I still write and play music. It's quite a good work out on the fingers, keeps them nimble for surgery, so all's well that ends well."  
  
"God, you're amazing." She sighed.  
  
"Yeah well take me to bed and I'll show you just how amazing I can be!" he said, in that low sexy voice, she was beginning to go mad for.  
  
She was up and running for the stairs, before he made it off the couch...  
  
TBC


	15. Waking Part Five

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XV – Waking (Part 5)  
  
They lay together sleeping, their arms and legs entangled in a lovers embrace. The early morning sun crept in under the drapes. All was quiet except for the sound of their breathing.  
  
Suddenly a loud persistent knock rudely broke the silence, waking every inhabitant of the house abruptly.  
  
"Moommy!" Ella shrieked...  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Elizabeth exclaimed....  
  
"What the..." Romano mumbled.  
  
The banging increased with ferocity and Elizabeth leapt out of bed grabbing her robe.  
  
"Robert get UP!" she shouted and ripped the covers off him.  
  
"Mommy!"  
  
"I'm coming Ella...Robert see WHO the hell is banging down my door at stupid o'clock in the morning, AND THEN KILL THEM!" she shouted over her shoulder, heading out of the door.  
  
He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his jeans before grabbing a shirt and rushing off down the stairs.  
  
"Quit banging you idiot!" he yelled, as he got closer to the door.  
  
He yanked it open whilst shouldering into his shirt and inhaled deeply, ready to reduce the offender to tears with a vicious tongue-lashing. Instead the breath was sucked right out off his lungs when he saw who was standing there.  
  
"_Surprise Eliz_.... Good Lord...What in heavens name are YOU doing answering my daughters door?"  
  
_Oh God it's the mother from hell  
_  
"Mrs Corday...what a lovely surprise." Romano purred in his best syrupy sweet voice, before looking over his shoulder and yelling loudly, "LIZZIE!"  
  
Romano turned his face back to her and they stood eyeing each other warily; Isabelle taking in Robert's bare feet and unbuttoned shirt, shaking her head slightly.  
  
"Well since you're here fetch my bags in, there's a good chap." She said condescendingly, pushing past him.  
  
Romano muttered something inaudible as he stepped out of the house towards the waiting taxi.  
  
"Ah, there you are Elizabeth."  
  
"Mother! What are you doing here?" Elizabeth exclaimed, already halfway down the stairs with Ella in her arms, to see what all the commotion was.  
  
"Catching you out by the look of it. Why is that rude little man answering your door in a state of undress, Elizabeth? Please tell me you're not consorting with him!"  
  
"His name is Robert mother and _yes_, we are involved."  
  
Romano reappeared with several large suitcases and a grumpy expression. Elizabeth clocked the amount of cases and felt the first stirrings of panic rise up in her throat.  
  
"Erm, how long were you planning on staying?"  
  
"Oh, just a flying visit, I'm on my way to a conference in Los Angeles in a few days and I thought it would be nice to see my granddaughter. Three nights, I do hope that's okay, one would hate to think one was intruding?" She said flippantly, staring evilly at Romano.  
  
"No you're not intruding, although it would be nice if you could let me know your movements in the future mother!" she said folding her arms crossly.  
  
Isabelle still staring at Robert, looked him up and down, "Yes _quite_...don't leave them there, take them upstairs!"  
  
"_Please_?" he dripped sarcastically.  
  
She eyed him menacingly, "Take them upstairs please."  
  
Romano put on a false smile, "There that wasn't so hard was it." He grumbled, lugging the cases upstairs.  
  
"Come to nana then." Isabelle held out her arms expectantly.  
  
Elizabeth passed Ella over to her grandmother, who kissed the girl noisily on the cheek.  
  
"So, does one still drink tea or have you gone completely native?"  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "I'll put the kettle on." then sulked off to the kitchen.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
They were drinking tea in the kitchen when Robert reappeared fully clothed. Ella scrambled off Isabelle's lap upon his entrance, and leapt into his arms. She buried herself deep into his shoulder and clung on to him for dear life.  
  
"Okay munchkin?" he peered down at her and whispered, "Don't worry I'm scared too."  
  
Ella chuckled.  
  
"I beg your pardon, did you say something Dr Romano?"  
  
"I said I'd love a cup of tea."  
  
"Harrumph," she glowered at him, "Shouldn't one be getting along to that hospital of yours?"  
  
"Mother!" Elizabeth started warningly.  
  
"Don't mother me Elizabeth!"  
  
Romano rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well this is lovely...but I have to go now." He said striding over to Elizabeth handing Ella over.  
  
"Oh, how unfortunate."  
  
"Go? Go where?" Elizabeth asked surprised.  
  
"Er, I need to make sure my place is still standing and check my messages." He attempted weakly.  
  
Elizabeth shot him a dirty look, "Fine, but you are coming straight back afterwards right?"  
  
Romano had the good sense to look sheepishly at the floor.  
  
"Robert?"  
  
"Wouldn't you like some time alone with your mom?" he squirmed.  
  
"Oh what a splendid idea!" broke in Isabelle.  
  
"Here Ella, you want to sit with nana now?" Elizabeth said passing her into her mother's arms, not waiting for an answer.  
  
"Let me walk you out." She grabbed his arm and started pushing him to the front door.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Elizabeth said, her voice hushed but the tone pissed.  
  
"Lizzie c'mon, if I don't leave I'll end up saying something very insulting, and then really give her a reason to hate me."  
  
"Robert you're running away."  
  
"Damn right I am."  
  
"That's precisely what she wants and the opposite of what I want. You have to choose which Corday you want to make happy."  
  
"Ahh, c'mon Lizzie that's not fair!"  
  
"You promised Ella and I a trip to the zoo– are you going to disappoint us, just because you're scared of my mother?"  
  
He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"She's a scary monster."  
  
Elizabeth folded her arms crossly, before smiling slyly.  
  
"Just think how _cold_ your bed will be tonight when you're all _alone_...and here I'll be, all tucked up, _naked_..."  
  
Robert let out a low whistle, "Oh, low blow Lizzie!"  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
He pulled her to him and kissed her lingeringly on the lips.  
  
"I'll be back in an hour or so." Romano whispered into her ear.  
  
"Promise?"  
  
He looked her up and down crudely, and winked.  
  
"Oh definitely."  
  
Then he turned and left...  
  
TBC 


	16. The Female Of The Species Is More Deadly...

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XVI – The Female of the species is more deadly than the male.....  
  
Ella was in toddler heaven; she was perched on top of Romano's shoulders, her head whipping round in all directions, trying to see everything all at once. They were looking at the lions now, having already done the rounds of giraffes, elephants etc...  
  
"Where next kiddo?" he squeezed her leg.  
  
"Monkeys!"  
  
He spun round and strode off to the to the monkey enclosure.  
  
The two elder Cordays' lagged a little way behind. Elizabeth called out, "Robert will you please put her down, you're still not one hundred percent you know!"  
  
"I'm okay!" he called back and carried on.  
  
"He's actually very good with her isn't he?" Isabelle conceded.  
  
"He's good for both of us mother."  
  
"Well you certainly appear to have developed a penchant for bald Americans."  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and carried on walking.  
  
"So I take it this is a serious relationship?" Isabelle persisted.  
  
Elizabeth nodded her head and smiled.  
  
"Is he living with you?"  
  
"No...he's been staying whilst he's been ill."  
  
"That's taking the Hippocratic oath a little too much to heart dear."  
  
Elizabeth ignored the comment and quickened her pace, but Isabelle adjusted her own accordingly.  
  
"So what does your father think?"  
  
"I haven't actually told him yet."  
  
"Oh, well I am honoured then. How does he get along with Charles?"  
  
"Well.... they're not exactly each others' biggest fans."  
  
"_Really_?" She looked ahead to Romano's back. "Maybe I'm being a little hasty in judgement."  
  
"Oh, mother, don't be naughty!" Elizabeth giggled, as they caught up with Romano and Ella.  
  
He turned to face her as she reached his side and flashed her a smile.  
  
"Getting the third degree?" he whispered.  
  
Elizabeth smiled and nodded, and he cast his eyes over to Isabelle, who stood watching them wearing a smirk.  
  
"If I remember correctly you were at Elizabeth and Marks wedding."  
  
"Yeees?"  
  
"Your date if I recall, towered above you as well." She mocked.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and whispered, "Ignore her."  
  
"That's strike one Lizzie.... two more and either I'm outta here, or she gets some back." He warned.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After the monkey enclosure they made their way into the insect house. Ella stood in the middle of Elizabeth and Robert clinging on to a hand each. Romano read aloud from the information plaque in front.  
  
"The female praying mantis eats her mate after sex. During the act the female will hook her large arms around to hold him in place and start nibbling away...well this explains a lot..." he looked sideways at Isabelle and Elizabeth giggled.  
  
"When did you last see your dad?" he continued in the same vein.  
  
"Stop it, she'll hear you." She laughed.  
  
"She'll hear what?" Isabelle wandered over and peered over his shoulder at what was amusing Romano.  
  
"Juvenile." She muttered and walked away.  
  
"You're not endearing yourself to her you know."  
  
"Well, she's hardly trying with me either, Lizzie."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. It was going to be a long day.............  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After a quick lunch Elizabeth left the table with Ella for the restroom, leaving the other two occupants consciously looking at everything but each other.  
  
Eventually Isabelle broke the silence.  
  
"Do you have any children Dr Romano?"  
  
"No, I've never married."  
  
"That's a very outdated view in this modern world."  
  
"Well I guess I'm an old fashioned guy."  
  
"To create a life is a wonderful thing.... I simply marvel at genetics...I take it your father was folically challenged?"  
  
_Strike two Isabelle, you just keep going.  
  
_Romano kept his face as neutral as he could, and held her gaze.  
  
When she didn't get the bite she expected Isabelle decided to try a different tack.  
  
"Elizabeth leads me to believe you and Charles don't exactly see eye to eye?" she started.  
  
Romano shrugged his shoulders. "I'm the loud American who tempted his daughter away from your little isle. What's to like?"  
  
"Yes _quite_."  
  
Robert rolled his eyes. "So how's the astrology business?" he asked wickedly.  
  
"It's astronomy dear, there is a difference."  
  
"_Right_." He smirked into his coffee.  
  
"So, anyway. You and Charles?"  
  
Romano placed a hand over his heart, and said mockingly, "There is no Charles and I Mrs Corday, I can assure you, I _only_ have eyes for your daughter."  
  
Now it was Isabelle's turn to roll her eyes.  
  
"So what makes you think you can look after Elizabeth and my granddaughter?"  
  
"What makes _you_ think that I can't?"  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"This isn't grade school." He laughed.  
  
She stared at him crossly and he matched the expression, shrugging his shoulders.  
  
"Well, were agreed we won't be packing Ella off to boarding school at the first opportunity, so I guess that's a good start."  
  
Isabelle flinched slightly at the dig.  
  
"It didn't do Elizabeth any harm, _you_ seem to appreciate the results."  
  
"That I do." He smirked lewdly.  
  
"Dr Romano, please could you try to be serious if only for a moment?" She sighed impatiently.  
  
"Let me ask you something." He said.  
  
She raised her eyebrows, and nodded her head slightly.  
  
"Why are you opposed to me being with your daughter?"  
  
"She needs stability in her life right now."  
  
"Which is precisely what she's gets from me.... _I'm_ here and I love her.... when was the last time _you_ even saw Lizzie, before now?"  
  
Isabelle wrinkled her nose with no witty comeback to that. Her own guilt told her she'd been incredibly remiss towards her daughter since Marks funeral. It galled her to admit he was right on that score.  
  
"Could you at least _try_ and learn her name." She said tetchily, and Robert laughed.  
  
"What's wrong with Lizzie?" he smiled cheekily.  
  
Elizabeth and Ella reappeared and saved them from further sniping at each other.  
  
"So Ella what was your favourite animal?" Isabelle started with forced cheerfulness.  
  
"Monkeys." She clapped her hands and bobbed up and down in her seat.  
  
"Yes, I thought the _baboons_ were especially entertaining." Isabelle said staring pointedly at Robert, who scowled back...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
The rest of the day continued with Isabelle and Robert trading insults, and Elizabeth attempting to act as referee. By the time she put Ella down for the night she was exhausted and flopped down on the couch next to Robert. She poured herself a large glass of red wine, and put the bottle on the coffee table in front of her.  
  
"Robert do you want some?"  
  
"No thanks, I've taken something for a _nagging_ headache." He replied shooting a look at Isabelle, who snorted, and reached to refill her own glass.  
  
"Well this is lovely isn't it?"  
  
Romano looked sideways at Elizabeth, his eyes pleading with her to save them.  
  
"Dr Romano, you're looking better, will you be returning to work tomorrow?"  
  
"No he will not." Elizabeth kicked in staring crossly at her mother.  
  
Robert looked from Elizabeth to her mother and rolled his eyes.  
  
"You get on very well with Ella Dr Romano."  
  
"Similar mental age I suppose." He quipped light-heartedly.  
  
"Do you talk to her about Mark, Elizabeth."  
  
All eyes zeroed in on Isabelle, Elizabeth's warning her not to go there."  
  
"She _knows_ who her father was, mother." She said icily.  
  
"It must be confusing for her though."  
  
"No, not at all."  
  
"Were you a close friend of Marks Dr Romano?"  
  
"Not really." Robert sighed, closing his eyes and leaning back into the couch.  
  
"Why's that then, he was a wonderful man was he not?"  
  
"Cause he bagged the best looking gal." he shrugged.  
  
"Mother, can we please not talk about Mark." Elizabeth snapped, her voice sounding edgyily close to tears.  
  
_Strike three  
_  
"Why not? Surely, Dr Romano doesn't mind us talking about Ella's father. "  
  
"You know what Mrs Corday, I DO mind... you're upsetting Elizabeth in a lame attempt to get to me. If you've got something to say then say it TO ME, and quit using your daughter as a pawn in your stupid games." He bellowed.  
  
"Well really, Elizabeth are you going to let him speak to me that way?"  
  
"Robert..." she looked to him pleadingly, "Just leave it."  
  
His head shot round to focus on her face.  
  
"What, the wicked witch of the west here, sails into town and I'm supposed to bend over? Lizzie she's been on at me _all_ day and, now she's indirectly having a go at you."  
  
Elizabeth looked to the floor. This she did not need and reached instead for her glass of wine.  
  
"I'm not upsetting you am I dear?"  
  
"No mother, although I would appreciate it if we did not talk about Mark."  
  
"That's all you had to say." Isabelle smirked.  
  
Romano looked between both women completely at a loss. He got up, "You know what, I'm tired.... think I might just call it a day."  
  
"It's only eight thirty!" Elizabeth exclaimed, standing up as well.  
  
"Yeah, well like I said I'm beat. G'night." He said, stomping off towards the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth followed him and caught his hand as he started to climb.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"No Lizzie I'm pissed."  
  
"At me?"  
  
"Mainly at your mad mother, but yeah you too.... thanks for the support back there."  
  
"Robert she's my mother...I don't see much of her, so you'll understand I don't want to fight with her _when_ I do."  
  
"_Whatever_.... you stay and have your cosy little chat about Mark, let her upset you and insult me.... let her say _whatever_ the hell she wants...but don't bother waking me when you're through!"  
  
He dropped her hand and climbed up the stairs, leaving a shell shocked Elizabeth at the bottom.  
  
TBC 


	17. Waking Part Six

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XVII – Waking (Part 6)  
  
Robert woke up with Elizabeth nibbling, teasingly at his ear. He was lying flat on his stomach and quickly turned over, pulling her into his arms. His mouth sought hers feverishly and he rolled himself on top of her, his elbows either side of her head. Pulling his lips away, he hovered his face just above hers and they smiled at one another.  
  
"Morning." She purred.  
  
"Indeed it is...so did you wake me for a particular reason?"  
  
"Wanted to say sorry for last night.... are you still mad at me?"  
  
"_Oh I get it_.... missed a bit of the old Rocket lovin last night eh?" He smirked smugly.  
  
"Well are you mad or not?"  
  
She gave him a dazzling smile and unable to resist he kissed her slowly, before lifting his face back up.  
  
"A little.... you're gonna have to make it up to me." Then he kissed her again.  
  
"_Mmm_" she moaned against his mouth, "and how do I do that?"  
  
"Oh I think you have a pretty good idea."  
  
"Seems to me Romano, I'm not the only one who missed something last night." Elizabeth purred sweetly.  
  
Still smiling smugly, he shook his head side to side.  
  
"_Ah-ah_, you have to face facts here Lizzie.... once you've had a taste of the Rocket you can't stop coming back for more..._I'm_ irresistible."  
  
He kissed her again passionately claiming her mouth as his own, and ground his body against hers. Elizabeth scraped her nails down his backbone making him gasp loudly, and arch his head and body back abruptly. Taking advantage of his momentary incapacitation, Elizabeth laughed and pushed him off her.  
  
"You are so predictable Robert, I know more about your body than you do." she crowed, still laughing.

He lunged for her as she leapt off the bed away from his grasp, and reaching for her robe she headed for the door.  
  
"Don't get away that easy Corday, c'mere."  
  
Robert sprang off the bed playfully grabbing her wrist, spinning her round. Elizabeth lost her balance and they both fell forward banging into the door loudly, before sliding down in a heap, they sat on the floor and burst out laughing.  
  
"Everything all right in there?" came Isabelle's voice accompanied by a knock on the door, startling them both from their mirth.  
  
"What is she camped outside the door now?" he snickered.  
  
"We're fine." Elizabeth called out giggling, and Robert started tickling her.  
  
"Are you getting up then, shall I make tea?" Isabelle persisted.  
  
"Christ, what is she the nookie police?"  
  
Elizabeth giggled again and put her hand over his mouth, which he removed and started kissing in trails from the hand down to the elbow.  
  
"We'll be down in a minute." Elizabeth called out.  
  
"_No we will not_." He whispered, and started nibbling her ear, pulling her into him. Elizabeth moaned and slid her arms around him, and Romano pushed her down onto the floor then stretched himself out on top of her, their mouths meeting hungrily.  
  
Another knock at the door stopped them making any more progress.  
  
"Elizabeth, shall I get Ella up?"  
  
Robert sighed heavily, "Might as well say yes Lizzie, she's not gonna let _me_ get anything up."  
  
He got to his knees before standing up, looking incredibly hard done by.  
  
"Thank you, yes." Elizabeth called out and took Robert's proffered hand so he could hoist her up.  
  
"_We will finish this_." She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Yeah right. Not whilst your mom's in this house." He sulked.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After a painfully quiet breakfast, Isabelle left the kitchen to tend to her morning ablutions.  
  
Robert let out a sigh of relief and ran a hand over his head.  
  
"She'll come round Robert, just give her time."  
  
"_Time_? Lizzie, _whole_ continents will drift in less time than what it will take for your mother to come round. I really think it'll be easier if I just make myself scarce until she's gone."  
  
"No, Robert I want you to stay."  
  
"Ella want Wobut stay too." Ella chipped in and they both smiled at her.  
  
"Well I guess I'm staying then...but if you're father pitches up next, wielding a scalpel at me, I'm off."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
"LIZZIE." Romano yelled.  
  
"Oh, I wish he would learn your name!" Isabelle sighed.  
  
"_LIZZIEEE_." He called again, louder this time.  
  
"Do you think that must be American for 'come here'...you'd better go see what he wants before he upsets the neighbours."  
  
"Excuse me a moment." Elizabeth snickered, and walked upstairs following the sound of his voice. As she walked past the bathroom, the door opened suddenly and Robert pulled her in.  
  
"What the _hell_ are you doing?"  
  
"Sshh." He put a finger to her lips.  
  
Moments later the phone rang, and Elizabeth reached for the door handle but Romano grabbed her back and put himself between her and the door.  
  
"Robert what are you doi...."  
  
"Sshh, just let your mom pick up."  
  
After a few more rings, the phone went quiet and Robert started smirking.  
  
"Elizabeth?" Isabelle called out.  
  
"Tell her you're in the bathroom and ask her to take a message."  
  
"Why, what's going on?" Elizabeth raised an eyebrow quizzically.  
  
"Just tell her."  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
Looking at Robert, she frowned and then called out, "Can you take a message please, I'm in the bathroom."  
  
A period of silence followed and Robert smiled, leaned in and kissed her longingly.  
  
"ELIZABETH." Isabelle called out again, more urgently this time. He pulled his mouth away from hers.  
  
"Okay, go."  
  
Opening the door he pushed her out, just as Isabelle reached the top of the stairs.  
  
"That was the hospital dear; apparently there's some emergency for which, you're both urgently required. You'd better go...don't worry about Ella, I can watch her for you."  
  
"Duty calls, come on Lizzie."  
  
Romano grabbed her hand and raced her downstairs, grabbing his jacket and her coat, before pulling her out of the house.  
  
"I don't understand, why would the hospital know to call for _you_ here?"  
  
"Just get in the car Lizzie."  
  
She slid into the passenger seat and looked over at him, as he started laughing. Reaching into his trouser pocket, he pulled out his cell phone and dialled a number.  
  
"Hey Susan.... thanks, I owe you one, yeah it worked like a dream...will do, bye."  
  
"Robert, what precisely is going on?"  
  
"Stage one of the great Romano Escape Plan."  
  
"So I take it there _is_ no emergency?"  
  
"Geez you're slow on the uptake today." He said pulling the car away from the kerb.  
  
"So you got Susan to call my house and lie for you?"  
  
"Yup, wasn't hard either...I have great hopes for that one." He smirked.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "So where are you taking me?"  
  
"Onto stage two of the great Romano escape plan of course."  
  
"Which would be?"  
  
"That's the part where I buy you lunch."  
  
She broke into a broad smile and reached over squeezing his leg.  
  
"You're mind works in exquisite ways Robert Romano."  
  
He grinned and shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Look, as far as your mom's concerned we're out of her hair for the rest of the day. I'm gonna buy you lunch, and then..."  
  
"And then what?  
  
"Then we go to stage three."  
  
"What's stage three?"  
  
"_That_ Lizzie, you will have to wait and see."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
They dined at the Hyatt Regency Hotel, feasting on the very expensive five star cuisine.  
  
After the waiter had removed their dessert plates, Romano reached over and took her hand in his.  
  
"Time for stage three Lizzie." His eyes were positively smoking with mischief, and she felt herself blush with anticipation.  
  
"Which is?"  
  
Robert smiled and reached his other hand into his jacket pocket, taking out a room key card. He slid it across the table to her.  
  
"Is that what I think it is?" she smiled.  
  
Romano wiggled his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"There's already champagne on ice, the room service is just waiting to be abused. Just think Lizzie there'll be no mad mother camping outside the door or munckin's calling out at..._key _moments..."  
  
"Well then we have unfinished business from this morning I believe." Elizabeth said, picking up the key never taking her eyes off him.  
  
He stood up and stretched his hand out to her. "That we do."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
After an afternoon of nothing but pure undulated carnal indulgence and two bottles of champagne, of which Elizabeth had drunk most, since Robert was driving.... it was of a late hour before they strode through the door, Elizabeth somewhat unsteadily.  
  
"Ah your back.... I'm afraid you've missed Ella; she went down an hour ago. You look exhausted dear...I've opened some wine, thought you might both want a drink after such a long day. It must have been a very long procedure."  
  
Elizabeth giggled and Robert nipped her ass tightly to stop her laughing too much and give the game away.  
  
"It was a very intensive, hands on procedure Mrs Corday, but a very enjoyable one." Romano said.  
  
Elizabeth laughed and he pinched her again, the gesture going unnoticed by Isabelle who shuddered at his comment.  
  
"How one can call rooting around inside a persons body enjoyable..." she shook her head. "I think I will never understand the mentality of you surgeons."  
  
Elizabeth broke away from Romano and poured herself a large glass of red wine, then flopped down on the couch kicking her shoes off.  
  
"Robert.... wine?"  
  
"Er, no thanks."  
  
Isabelle walked over to the window and drew back the drapes a little.  
  
"The winds getting up something awful outside...the forecast says there's a rather fierce storm coming." She said continuing to look outside. 

Shaking her head suddenly, she turned back to the room.

"I was about to make tea Dr Romano...if you're not having wine would you care for a cup?"  
  
"Err, yes please." He didn't really want a cup of tea, but she seemed to be making some sort of an effort with him so he thought it prudent to go with the flow.  
  
Isabelle nodded and left for the kitchen leaving Robert and Elizabeth alone again.  
  
She stared at him and chuckled.  
  
"_Intensive, hands on procedures_...honestly you really are _naughty_." She took a large gulp of wine and winked at him.  
  
"You might want to slow down Lizzie, you've already had enough champagne to sink a ship."  
  
Elizabeth snorted at him, and drained the glass in answer.  
  
"Or you could just get pissed." He laughed.  
  
"Better response Romano." She said, refilling her glass then tapping the space beside her invitingly.  
  
He grinned and sat down putting an arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him.  
  
Isabelle appeared carrying a tray laden with tea things and placed it on the table.  
  
"Do you take sugar Dr Romano?"  
  
"No thanks, I'm sweet enough."  
  
Elizabeth thought this was hilarious and started laughing hysterically. They both turned to watch her bemused.  
  
"Elizabeth, are you okay?" her mother asked.  
  
Elizabeth continued to giggle, tossing in the occasional snort, which amused Robert and shocked her mother.  
  
"Is she okay Dr Romano?"  
  
"Yeah, it's probably just the wine taking effect. We err, didn't get to eat lunch and like I said, it was a very complex procedure requiring a lot of concentration."  
  
"_Verrrry invaasive procedures_." Elizabeth slurred, still giggling and sliding her hand up and down Romano's thigh.

Robert bit his tongue to stop himself laughing, and tried to give her a reproachful look, but Elizabeth just winked at him and took another slug of wine. He turned his face back to Isabelle.  
  
"You know what, I think maybe I'll take her up after this." He lifted the teacup to his mouth and took a sip.  
  
"I think that might be a very good idea." Isabelle clipped, as Elizabeth finished her glass and reached for the bottle.....  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
It was with considerable effort, that Robert manhandled Elizabeth upstairs. She was like a lead weight in his arms, and she found the whole evolution amusing, giggling all the way. With a final flurry he steered her into the bedroom.  
  
"You're my hero." Elizabeth said loudly.  
  
"Shh Lizzie, you'll wake Ella up."  
  
"Thanks for a smashing day." She giggled.  
  
"Trust me it was _all_ pleasure."  
  
He pushed her onto the bed where she collapsed onto her back, and he began tugging her skirt off.  
  
"You're my hero." She slurred.  
  
"Yeah, you told me already." Sitting down next to her he started unbuttoning her blouse.  
  
"I bloody love you."  
  
"You mentioned that once or twice as well." He laughed. The blouse came off and he set to work on her underwear.  
  
"You're lovely."  
  
"And you're a drunken lush, but I still love ya." He said lowering his mouth to hers.  
  
"Lovely, just lovely..." she rolled over onto her side, closed her eyes and promptly fell asleep. He sat watching her smiling.  
  
"Guess that's you done for the day then." He said ruefully.  
  
Robert stood up and undressed himself, then slid into bed and cuddled up to her. He laughed when she let out a drunken snore................  
  
To be continued.............  
  
R&R


	18. Waking Part Seven

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XVIII - Waking (Part Seven)  
  
Robert woke early to the sound of heavy rain pelting against the window. Blinking his eyes, he looked around and tried to fix his bearings. In the darkness, he carefully untangled himself from Elizabeth's warm body, and raised himself up to glance at the clock.  
  
His eyes blearily registered 04:52, and he rolled onto his back. Staring up at the ceiling he wondered what today would hold for them. From the sound of the weather, it looked that they wouldn't be going very far.  
  
_Great....a whole day cooped up in the house with Isabelle. Maybe I should go back to work....  
_  
Elizabeth rolled in her sleep to face him, her hand unconsciously seeking him out. She found his stomach, and her fingers slid across him to rest above his waist. Turning his head towards her, he gazed at her and smiled, then placed his hand over hers.  
  
_How did I get here? After all these years of pining away for you, how is it that we are here together, like this?  
_  
He closed his eyes and tried not to think, choosing instead to enjoy the moment. She said she loved him. That would be enough for now.  
  
Outside, the rain increased in ferocity and the wind howled. A clap of thunder snapped his eyes back open. Glancing at Elizabeth he smiled; she hadn't stirred an inch, which didn't surprise him the amount of alcohol she'd put away yesterday. Another clap of thunder, louder and longer this time. In the ensuing quiet he thought he heard Ella whimper, and slid himself out of bed. Pulling on his clothes he opened her door, just as lightening flashed illuminating the room briefly. Ella sat up scared, saw Robert and held out her arms.  
  
He picked up the frightened girl and she clung to him, wrapping her arms and legs around him.  
  
"Hey munchkin, you okay?"  
  
"Scared." She whispered.  
  
"Don't be...I'm here, I won't leave you."  
  
The softly spoken words calmed her, and she buried her head into his shoulder. Holding her tightly to him, they rocked to and fro slightly. More thunder brought more lightening and Ella's grip on Robert tightened. She began to cry quietly.  
  
"Sshhh.... it's okay."  
  
He stroked her hair softly, and quietly began to sing her favourite nursery rhymes. Ella relaxed once again and closed her eyes.  
  
Robert turned as he heard the door open fully, to see Isabelle stood there watching and listening; in the dim light he thought he saw her smile. He continued to sing softly, his voice soothing and hypnotic in contrast to the storm that raged outside. Isabelle remained watching briefly, before she dipped her head and quietly closed the door behind her.  
  
Romano carried on until Ella loosened her grip on him, and he felt her body go limp. He placed her back into the cot bed and pulled the blankets up around her. The storm relented slightly outside, but he didn't want to leave for fear another crack of thunder would waken her again. She rolled over and a podgy little hand fell out from under her blanket. Robert sat down on the floor and leant against the bed, his head resting next to her hand. He'd promised her he wouldn't leave her...and he wouldn't.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth woke with a banging head, and an empty feeling. Something was not right. Her hand shot out searching for the warm mass that should be there, but there was nothing but cold bed sheets and crumpled pillow. She opened her eyes, looking round the room for him. His clothes were gone from where he had laid them last night.  
  
She sat up suddenly, instantly regretting it, as her alcohol-fuelled headache kicked in fully. Climbing out of bed, Elizabeth donned her robe and pulled it around her tightly heading for the door. As she stepped out onto the landing she nearly collided with her mother.  
  
"Ahh, _it lives_!"  
  
"Mother." Elizabeth greeted grouchily.  
  
"I thought you might appreciate some liquid refreshment of a non alcoholic variety." Isabelle clipped, proffering her a cup of tea.  
  
Elizabeth accepted it gratefully in both hands, and brought the hot liquid to her mouth, sipping at it gingerly.  
  
"Is Robert downstairs?"  
  
"No."  
  
_No?  
_  
"Well where is he, he's not in bed and his clothes are gone." Elizabeth said, accusingly.  
  
_Did she upset him last night? Has he gone?  
_  
Isabelle smiled reassuringly, and cocked her head towards Ella's door. She turned on her heel heading for the room and Elizabeth followed.  
  
"There was a fearsome storm early this morning. I was on my way to the bathroom when I heard him..."  
  
She pushed the door open slightly to reveal Robert fast asleep where he'd sat last night. His head was dipped forward chin on chest, and Ella's arm lay dangling over his right shoulder.  
  
"She was frightened and he was singing to her." Isabelle explained smiling at the pair.  
  
_Oh Robert_  
  
"I didn't hear a thing." Elizabeth shook her head.  
  
"Hardly surprising the amount of vino collapso you had last night dear. Should we wake him, he's going to have an awful crook neck?" Isabelle chortled.  
  
"Better not.... don't know how long he was up with her.... he's probably knackered."  
  
They backed out of the room............  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth stood behind Robert, who was seated at the kitchen island, massaging his neck and shoulders.  
  
"Ouch."  
  
"Quit whining."  
  
"Ow.... watch it..._Lizzie that hurts_... who the hell taught you your technique, the Marques De Sade?"  
  
"Oh ha bloody ha!"  
  
She dug her thumbs into his neck even more, and he wiggled himself free standing up away from her grasp, his hand shooting to the back of his neck, rubbing the sore muscles.  
  
"Owww.... Jesus Christ Lizzie!"  
  
"You are such a baby Robert."  
  
"Lizzie it's a neck, you're not _kneading_ dough."  
  
"_Ah_ the sound of domestic bliss." Said Isabelle as she traipsed into the kitchen, and smiled at Robert. "Don't mind me I'm just getting Ella a drink."  
  
They watched her fill Ella's juice cup and head back towards the lounge.  
  
"Can we please go out, your mothers driving me mad."  
  
"Why what's she said now?"  
  
"She hasn't said anything as such...."  
  
"Well then?"  
  
"Well she's being weird round me and it's creepin me out. I can do her bitchin and insulting me, I _can't_ do these silent, meaningful smiles she keeps shooting at me."  
  
Elizabeth laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Well we could go shopping."  
  
His eyes narrowed and he frowned at her. "Well that depends."  
  
"On what?"  
  
"On if.... _we could go shopping._.....actually means we _go_ shopping..._or_...it's a euphemism for let's go to my place and have sex."  
  
"It means _Robert_ we go grocery shopping, or we don't eat tonight. Anyway I need you to drive, I'm probably still over the limit.  
  
"Wow Lizzie, you really know to how to set my heart a flutterin."  
  
"Oh shut up and get your coat."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Two hours later Elizabeth stormed through the door, laden down with grocery bags, wearing a fierce expression.

"That's the last time you come with me shopping." She yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"Why is it the last time he goes shopping with you?" inquired Isabelle curiously, getting up following her daughter into the kitchen.  
  
Robert appeared behind her, also laden with bags.  
  
"Cause I made her get good stuff."  
  
"_Good stuff!_ Robert you added at least $150 onto my bill!"  
  
"_Yeah, and I paid_ so quit hollerin at me."  
  
"That does sound somewhat excessive." Isabelle broke in.  
  
Romano rolled his eyes at both woman, and threw up his hands.  
  
"_Why_ would you eat something out of a can when you can make the real thing?"  
  
Elizabeth adopted a tone of speaking to a child. "_Because_ Robert, I don't have a lot of time to prepare full meals....._my boss_ _makes me work stupid hours_." she shot at him.  
  
"Well I don't see why Ella should suffer 'cause you can't manage your time adequately." He chuckled.  
  
Elizabeth slammed down the can of beans she'd just removed onto the counter.  
  
"_Don't_ go there Robert!" she spat warningly.  
  
Isabelle in the meantime had started nosing through the grocery bags and was making loud approving noises.  
  
"Stop giving the man a hard time Elizabeth, I don't see anything wrong here...and 'fresh is best' as they say..._oh I love these_!" she said, holding up a packet of luxury shortbread. "Who's for tea?"  
  
Elizabeth shook her head in exasperation, now angry with her mother as well for interfering.  
  
"Robert?" Isabelle stared at him pointedly, and smiled. "Tea?"  
  
Romano's head snapped round at her use of his name. Unsure as to why he suddenly seemed to be in her good graces, he thought he'd play safe.  
  
"Yes please Mrs Corday."  
  
She nodded and set about readying the kettle.  
  
Robert looked to Elizabeth, who'd also registered the use of his name and raised an eyebrow. He shrugged his shoulders slightly in a gesture of 'what the hell.'  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
For the remainder of the day, Isabelle continued to be polite to Robert.  
  
Dinner passed pleasantly, with not a single insult or aspersion on his character. After they had finished, Elizabeth did the dishes and sent Isabelle away as her idea of 'helping' was entirely detrimental to the task in hand.  
  
Isabelle wandered to the lounge where she stood and watched Robert playing with her granddaughter; she saw the open love with which Ella accepted him and the ease with which he obviously doted on her. With the image of him comforting her last night fixed firmly in her head, she walked silently to a chair and seated herself continuing to watch.  
  
Elizabeth entered from the kitchen and placed his coffee on the table, then absently bent over to kiss him as she walked past to the couch. She saw the look of longing that they exchanged; saw the happiness that emanated off the pair of them as a result of their love. It was a happiness she had never managed to achieve in her life, but here Elizabeth had managed to find it, not once but twice. How could she disapprove of that? She wasn't mother of the year material, never had been and they both knew it. But she _did_ love her daughter and wanted the best for her. If he made her happy, then that would be enough for her.  
  
"What time's your flight tomorrow Mrs Corday?" Robert asked, reaching for his coffee.  
  
"Ten, but I have to be there at eight.... and please call me Isabelle."  
  
Romano nearly spat his coffee out, but recovered well enough to ask. "Do you need a ride to the airport?"  
  
_Please say no.  
_  
"Thank you Robert, but no I've already arranged transportation."  
  
Elizabeth watched the proceedings with a mixture of surprise, amusement and suspicion. Unable to comprehend the workings of her mother's mind and worried of some hidden agenda, she poured herself another glass of wine.  
  
"Slow down Elizabeth, I'm sure Robert does not want to have to carry you upstairs again."  
  
Romano snickered behind his coffee cup.  
  
_What, now she's sticking up for him?  
_  
"Thank you mummy, I am _quite_ capable of knowing when I've had enough."  
  
"I'm sure you are dear, but you're idea of 'when' differs from Robert's and mine."  
  
Romano stopped smirking. That sounded suspiciously like he was being dragged into side taking, and was something he wanted no part of.  
  
"_Sooo _back to work properly tomorrow eh Lizzie." He attempted to change subjects.  
  
"You're both back at work tomorrow?" Isabelle asked.  
  
"_Yeah_." They replied wistfully, exchanging a rueful look.  
  
"Elizabeth, would you like me to watch Ella tonight? You and Robert could go out to a film or something."  
  
Elizabeth did a double take, and Romano raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Thank you yes, that would be lovely.... Robert?"  
  
"Err yeah.... thanks Isabelle." He flashed her a genuine smile, which she returned.  
  
"Well that's settled then. Go on, have fun and don't hurry back!"  
  
Elizabeth leapt off the couch kissed Ella's head and grabbed Robert's hand, pulling him up before Isabelle could change her mind. They grabbed their shoes and coats and were out the door in less than a minute.  
  
Robert opened the jag's door for her and she climbed in as he walked round to the driver's side. As he sat down and buckled his seatbelt, he glanced over to Elizabeth who sat smirking at him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think my mother just gave you her seal off approval."  
  
Robert shrugged his shoulders and snickered.  
  
"Told you before Lizzie, I'm irresistible to Corday woman. May take you all a while, but eventually you can't resist me!"  
  
She punched him lightly in the arm and laughed.  
  
"So what do you wanna do...I'll take you anywhere you want." he asked.  
  
She leaned over and planted a slow wet kiss on his lips, then murmured into his mouth, "Haven't christened your place yet have we?"  
  
He smiled against her mouth.  
  
"I say...._I'll take you anywhere you want_...and you wanna go to my place and make like we're bunnies?"  
  
Elizabeth moved her mouth to his ear and nibbled a particularly sensitive spot, smiling as he groaned.  
  
"As of tomorrow we lose our babysitter...there'll be no more spontaneous flits to hotels, no quiet undisturbed Ella free moments...I don't know when another opportunity like this will come along...just you, me.....and a bed." She purred.  
  
"Sold." Romano smirked, and drove the jag to its legal limits all the way to his house.........  
  
TBC


	19. Home is where the heart is

Still don't own E.R or anyone from it.....................

THE AMERICAN PATIENT  
  
Chapter XIX – Home is where the heart is...  
  
It was 06:45 the next morning when they climbed out of the car and snuck up to the house. Robert slid his arms slid around Elizabeth's waist and nuzzled his face into her hair, kissing her neck, as she attempted to push the key into the lock.  
  
"Give over." She giggled, struggling with the door.  
  
Romano chuckled, and instead doubled his efforts, while pulling her body tighter to his. Elizabeth's hand fell away from the key in a weak attempt to fend him off, and her jocularity level increased tenfold.  
  
When his tongue flicked to her ear all pretence of resisting ceased, and she turned herself round melting into his arms, ardently returning his kisses. He pushed her up against the door, his tongue now charting the warm depths of her mouth; a mouth, that was so familiar to him now. When the door opened suddenly, they both stumbled forward, nearly falling to the floor, as Isabelle's voice shrilled out.  
  
"I know I said not to hurry back, but really.... that must have been the longest film in cinematic history."  
  
Her smile belied the annoyed tone she used, and the two miscreants did their best to appear semi-apologetic.  
  
"Sorry." Elizabeth giggled, her face flushing red, feeling very much like the teenager caught out by the parent.  
  
Isabelle snorted semi-haughtily and took in her daughter's appearance; she was exuding joy from every pore, her face aglow with happiness. It wasn't hard to imagine what had kept them away all night. _Good for you Elizabeth_ she thought, and smiled back at her, genuinely pleased to see her daughter full of life once again.  
  
"It's quite alright. The idea after all, was for you two to have some time together."  
  
"Thanks...is Ella still asleep?"  
  
"I think I heard her stirring before I heard you at the door."  
  
"I'll get her...you go get ready." Romano said, already suited and booted from home. He squeezed her hand then took off up the stairs two at a time.  
  
"Somebody missed _his munchkin_ I think...I'd keep hold of that one if I was you." Isabelle said, as he reached the top of the stairs and disappeared from view.  
  
"Oh, don't worry, I have every intention of." Then she kissed her mother on the cheek, before bounding up the stairs after him.  
  
Isabelle smiled and went into the kitchen.  
  
A few minutes later, Romano entered with Ella in his arms. He put her into her chair, kissed the top of her head, then set to work preparing her some cereal, and making himself coffee. He turned when he felt Isabelle's eyes on his back.  
  
She was smiling at him, and he smiled guardedly back, waiting for her to say whatever was on her mind.  
  
"Thank you Robert."  
  
He wasn't expecting that. "What for?"  
  
"Why for making her happy of course...and for loving both of them.........oh and don't worry about Charles... when the time comes, _I'll_ handle that old curmudgeon for you." She winked slyly.  
  
"Well, it's not exactly a chore for me Isabelle, but thanks anyway" he laughed reaching for a mug. "Do you want some coffee, 'cause I'm reliably informed my tea sucks."  
  
"Well you're American dear, so that goes without saying."  
  
He grinned at the slight, happy to be back on familiar footing and regarded her almost fondly...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
They drove in to work together, but entered the hospital separately having agreed not to flaunt their relationship. They thought it would be more fun to let the rumour mill figure it out on their own.  
  
Romano strolled in, said a quick hello to Brenda and Shirley before getting sucked into a morning of backlogged administrative hell.  
  
_That's the last time I stay away for a week again!  
_  
Finally he whittled the mountain of paperwork down to a manageable pile, and went sniffing for some real work. He checked over the rosta and found Lizzie down to do a bowel resection. Hardly romantic, but he didn't care he'd get to be close to her.  
  
Robert barged into the scrub room and found her already there. Walking to the sink next to her, he grabbed some soap and smiled at her.  
  
"Hey gorgeous, how's your morning been?"  
  
"Bloody busy, courtesy of the ER." She smiled back.  
  
"Thought I'd scrub in with you."  
  
"On a _bowel resection_?" she raised an eyebrow sceptically.  
  
Romano continued to smile at her, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"That's _love_ that is Robert." She giggled and he grinned back with a cocky expression.  
  
"Noooo...that's a devotion to my craft.... however, I'll _show_ you what love is later." He winked.  
  
At the sound of the scrub room doors opening they both turned and painted professional expressions on their faces.  
  
"Ah Robert, there you are!" said Dr Anspaugh, "You're looking a helluva lot better than the last time I saw you...in fact, I don't think I've ever _seen_ you looking so well."  
  
"Well I'm feeling a lot better Donald!" Romano replied over robustly.  
  
"Your bed rest obviously agreed with you."  
  
"Oh my bed rest _most_ certainly agreed with me!" Romano smirked sideways in Elizabeth's direction.  
  
Elizabeth had to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing as he winked at her slyly.  
  
"And you Elizabeth, you're looking very well for your week off...you look positively radiant."  
  
Elizabeth chuckled and smiled politely, "Thank you, it was a very enjoyable week."  
  
"Excellent, so we're all one big happy family."  
  
Robert and Elizabeth eyed each other mischievously, fighting the urge to laugh at the older doctors innocuous comment.  
  
"Right, well we have a bowel resection waiting for us, so if you'll excuse ..." Elizabeth said, shaking her hands and backing out to the OR doors.  
  
"Be right there." Robert nodded, and hurriedly carried on scrubbing, as Donald took up at the sink next to him...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Later that afternoon, Romano found himself in the wrong place at the wrong time. In the midst of enjoying himself publicly balling Kerry out, he somehow got sucked into a multiple GSW victim. He spotted Elizabeth as he climbed out of the elevator and motioned for her to follow him. She took one look at the patient on the gurney, as they wheeled him past towards the OR, and knew what was coming.  
  
As they entered the scrub room, he went straight to a sink and began scrubbing.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm gonna be hours with this guy."  
  
"Oh." Elizabeth said, attempting to hide her disappointment and failing miserably.  
  
Romano stopped scrubbing and looked at her face intensely. It took all his strength not to grab her to him and kiss her right there. He didn't know how long he'd be able to go without caressing her, to hold her face in his hands, to taste that sweet mouth. He wanted to do all of the above right there, right then. To hell with people finding out slowly, he wanted them to find out; then he'd be able to crush her to him, as he wanted to now. Unconsciously, he took a step towards her...  
  
"Dr Romano, Dr Babcock is asking for you." Shirley said sticking her head through the door. His head spun round and he shot her an angry glare.  
  
"One minute." He snapped at her, and she retreated back behind the safety of the door, but stood watching and waiting, through the glass.  
  
"Well I guess that's our dinner plans out the window." Elizabeth said quietly.  
  
Robert closed his eyes, regretful at the loss of his bravado that had deserted him on Shirley's entrance. "Yeah...look it's gonna be pretty late by the time I'm through here, so.... well, I guess I should maybe just go home tonight?"  
  
They regarded each other, their eyes communicating all the frustration that they both felt.  
  
"Well, I suppose that makes sense...but I'll miss you."  
  
He flashed her a weak smile he did not feel.  
  
"I'll miss you too.... see you tomorrow okay, I gotta go."  
  
She turned to leave and smiled slightly, as she heard him bellowing at Shirley, "Happy now?"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
Elizabeth got home feeling disheartened and knackered. Upon hearing the door Ella raced towards her mother, and flung herself up into her waiting arms.  
  
"Hello you, did you miss me?"  
  
"Uh-huh." Ella said, looking over Elizabeth's shoulder at the door.  
  
"Where's Wobut mommy?"  
  
"He's at work sweetheart. A man hurt himself really badly and Robert had to stay and fix him."  
  
Elizabeth watched, as Ella's happy face instantly crumpled with disappointment.  
  
"He back later." Ella asked, more as a statement than a question.  
  
"Not tonight sweetie. Robert's going to be very late and he doesn't want to wake us up, so he's going back to his own house."  
  
"Nooo...Wobut lives here now!"  
  
_Oh God how do I explain this?  
_  
She was saved from answering as the telephone rang and Ella ran back to Chris.  
  
"Hello."  
  
"_Hi, only me_."  
  
She smiled upon hearing the voice.  
  
"Robert, shouldn't you be up to your elbow's in guts?"  
  
"_The guy went and died on me, but I've got a new customer being prepped. Just wanted to say goodnight to Ella...not too late am I?"_  
  
"No and you couldn't have timed it better...I told her you weren't coming back tonight and she's a little upset...Ella, guess who's on the phone.... it's Robert!"  
  
The little girls face lit up like a Christmas tree, and she bounded over to the phone where Elizabeth pressed it to her ear.  
  
"Wobut come home now?"  
  
_"Not tonight kiddo...it's gonna be really late when I finish, and I don't want to wake you or mommy up. But I promise I'll see you tomorrow okay?"  
  
_Ella screwed her face up in thought.  
  
"Okay Wobut."  
  
"_Right... so I'll see you tomorrow and you be good for mommy and go straight to sleep. Night -night."  
_  
"Night- night...love you Wobut!" Then she ran off to pick up her favourite teddy, leaving two adults, in two different locations smiling at the honest love of a child.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
He couldn't sleep. The house was still standing as he'd expected but it was eerily quiet. The way he liked it, peaceful no interruptions. But it was not the way he liked it _now_. He missed them, missed the chaos that is family life. Glancing at the clock, he cursed and flicked on the radio clock seeking some white noise for company.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
She couldn't sleep. She missed the warmth of his body and felt lonely and incomplete. She glanced at the clock and groaned before rolling over and hugging a pillow closer to her, inhaling his scent that lingered there. Minutes passed by, but it was no use. She glanced back at the clock and making a decision reached for the phone...  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
He lay awake trying to picture her face, to feel her body pressed to his. It was a fantasy he was well versed in and normally drew comfort from. Not tonight.  
  
That's all it ever was...a fantasy...now he knew the real thing.  
  
Last night she had been here, in this bed with him and he had made love to her several times. He knew how soft her skin was, how good it felt to pull his fingers through her hair. He knew how she tasted and he knew the sensation of loving her body. He could still smell her perfume on the pillow next to him...no fantasy was ever going to placate him now. Making a decision he reached for the phone only to jump and stare at it when it rang out instead.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
"_Hello?"_  
  
He smiled. Elizabeth.  
  
"Hey yourself." He fell back into the pillow holding the phone to his ear, trying to get as close to her as he could.  
  
"_Sorry did I wake you?"  
_  
"Nah, can't sleep..." he said softly, "I miss you."  
  
_"Miss you too...so how's the house; still standing?"  
_  
"It's...big...and very, very empty.... as is my bed."  
  
_"Robert?"  
  
_"Yeah?" he mumbled, eyes closed trying to picture her face.  
  
_"Come home."  
  
_"I am home Lizzie." He chuckled.  
  
_"No...you're in a big, empty house alone, unable to sleep. You're miserable...I'm miserable. Look let's discuss the fine print tomorrow, but for now just come home. I want you here with me....in our home."  
_  
Romano's face broke into a full smile and he felt a knot in his throat cut off anything he might have said.  
  
Silence.  
  
_"Robert?"  
_  
"I'm on my way."  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888 8888  
  
She opened the door to him a little under an hour later. He stood smiling in the doorway, the porch light illuminating him and the suit cover that was slung over his shoulder. At his feet lay two large bags.  
  
"Honey I'm home." He winked.  
  
They stood smiling, drinking in the sight of one another until Elizabeth broke the spell first. She bent down, picked up a bag and wordlessly turned and headed for the stairs. He picked up the other bag, stepped in and locked the door behind him, before following her up stairs smiling.....he was finally home.

* * *

FINIS (For now...)  
  
Thanks to all of you for reading and taking the time to review...now go and do it one last time!  
  
I'm thinking of adding an epilogue, or doing a spin off sequel of a sort, later in the year.... let me know what you think. 


	20. The First Noel

This takes place a few months after chapter 19.........and once again, and for the final time where this story is concerned...I do not own ER or any characters from it that are mentioned herein...

THE AMERICAN PATIENT

Chapter XX/Epilogue.... The First Noel

Elizabeth leaned back into the couch, savouring the flavour of the rich fruity liquid, as it travelled effortlessly down her throat. Her fingers firmly encircled the thick crystal goblet of wine, as she lowered it from her lips into the safety of her lap.

Closing her eyes, wearing a warm smile she reflected to herself on a day that she'd look back on with happiness, for years to come...their first Christmas together could not have gone more smoothly, even in her wildest dreams.... it was amazing to think how time and circumstance would intervene to heal all wounds; how different the contrast between last year and now....

A year ago, she'd dreaded it.... the loneliness of waking everyday, alone.... a widow.... but also a mother who had attempted to paint on a happy face for the sake of her daughter. She'd failed miserably and had thanked the powers that be, that Ella had been too young to appreciate the concept of Christmas and the season of goodwill. What had she to be thankful for?

But what a difference a year could make.... and how much had they all changed? How different was their outlook now? All due largely, to the man who was upstairs putting her tired, but very excitable daughter to bed...._ his_ _munchkin_. Robert had fully integrated himself into their lives in just a matter of months.... such a short period of time in the grand scheme of life, but it felt gloriously permanent to her.

Bringing the wine back up to her lips, she took another drink and chuckled aloud at the still, very fresh memory of just a few days ago...she'd been stood talking to Susan by the admit desk in the ER when Robert had appeared, pulled her under the hanging mistletoe and kissed her passionately, in front of all and sundry. It had been received with a raucous round of applause, wolf whistles and shouts of "Finally." Robert had pulled away from her, feigned bewilderment and asked, "Finally what?"

The rumour mill had been burning at white-hot levels where they were concerned for a little over a month now.

"You two are finally confirming what everyone already knows." Jerry had shouted.

"Don't know what you're talking about ...its mistletoe ...we're just following tradition." Robert had deadpanned back.

Then he'd elaborately twirled Elizabeth aside and pulled Susan out from behind the admit desk and planted a big full-on kiss on the surprised doctor. Then he'd released her and shouted, "Step up ladies.... who's next?"

At Susan's large smile and loud exclamation of 'Wow,' Chuny and Haleh exchanged glances and rushed over smirking, along with two patients who ambled over from chairs. Roberts's bravado had suddenly looked questionable and Elizabeth had taken pity on him, tearing down the mistletoe, tossing it over to Kerry who had caught it.

"That's the only 'bouquet' you'll ever catch Kerry." He'd laughed, before Elizabeth took his face in her hands and silenced him with her mouth.

"Marking your territory Lizzie?" he'd whispered against her lips. "I feel like a lamppost."

"Woof-woof." She'd whispered back, and kissed him again, this time to shouts of "Get a room!"

The sound of his footsteps on the hardwood stairs brought her out her reverie. He stopped at the bottom, and called out, "You need anything from the kitchen?"

"No thanks."

The house fell silent again, until she heard the rattle of the fridge door open. Elizabeth closed her eyes and took another sip of wine, letting her mind wander again....

The day had begun with Robert typically, going way overboard on the gifts scale; Ella's eyes had lit up brighter than the Christmas tree itself, on seeing the multitude of parcels that lay underneath the gaily-decorated spruce. Elizabeth _had_ attempted to scold him, but he'd appeared more excited than Ella, so she'd given up rather than waste her breath, and they'd simply sat mesmerized watching the little girl rip into gift after gift, forming approval and disapproval piles.

Elizabeth opened her eyes detecting movement behind the couch. Straining her neck round, she looked up at him as he came around and knelt down between her legs. She inhaled deeply as he pressed his warm palms flat against her legs, and spread his fingers wide. Elizabeth watched, as he slid them slowly from her knees up her thighs, past her waist, until he took the wine from her hand and placed it on the coffee table, his eyes never once leaving her. Smiling, he drew her into his arms and kissed her hungrily. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into her, their tongues engaging in a well-horned dance of hide and seek.

"You had a good day?" he whispered, against her.

"Yes.... I don't think it could have been anymore perfect."

Robert opened his eyes and gazed at her.

"Look at me." He said softly, and she opened her eyelids.

He moved his hands to embrace both sides of her face, and smiled into her open gaze, seeing his love reflected there. Cocking his head in the direction of the tree, his eyes never leaving hers, he spoke again.

"So you gonna open that one?"

_What one?_

Elizabeth looked to the tree and saw a modestly sized rectangular present underneath it, which moments before, had not been there.

"What are you up to?" she asked, with a hint of anticipated glee.

"Nothing...just forgot to put that one under...it's for you."

Robert stood up and retrieved the gift. Handing it to Elizabeth, he accompanied it with a kiss and whispered "Merry Christmas." Sitting down next to her, he wore a mischievous grin, and Elizabeth could not help but notice the glint in his eye.

"Should I be worried?" She grinned at him.

Lifting the parcel to her ear, she shook it gently.

_A bit of a rattle, but nothing revealing._

She lifted it to her nose and sniffed.

_Definitely not chocolates._

Casting another quick glance at Robert, she saw him raise an eyebrow in amusement.

_Sod it!_

Elizabeth ripped at the paper with impatient abandon, bearing an uncanny resemblance to Ella. Tossing the wrapping casually over her shoulder, she poured over her prize with a bemused expression plastered on her face.... it was a child's board game she had played many moons ago.

"OPERATION...are you casting aspersions on my surgical abilities Robert Romano?" she laughed.

He giggled and shrugged his shoulders. "Well we could all brush up on our skills y'know.... besides I thought we'd start Ella off young."

"So is this for _me_ or Ella?" Elizabeth attempted to sound indignant.

"Oh it's definitely yours...._ why...._ don't you like it?"

"I love it...God I haven't played this since I was a girl." She said, going all misty eyed. "I used to pretend I was assisting my father in some _vital_ surgery at the hospital.... we'd sit and play for hours on end, and it drove my mother mad."

"So do you fancy a game now?" Robert grinned, taking the box from her.

"Yeah, why not?" she laughed. This should be fun; she'd had more than enough wine to make her hand unsteady.

Robert carefully removed the lid and took out the board game, placing it on the coffee table.

"I think you should start with some open heart surgery...." He smirked.

"Why the heart?" she asked, rescuing her wine and finishing it off.

"Why not?" Romano replied, taking the empty glass from her and offering her the tweezers.

Elizabeth laced her fingers together and made a show of stretching them out, before accepting the tweezers from him. Smiling broadly, she moved her hand towards the heart and stopped suddenly...her eyes opened wide and her mouth dropped open slightly. Slowly she let her eyes drift up from the board to settle on Romano who was watching her face intently.

Her smile receded slightly, and she gently prodded him, "Robert?"

"Close your mouth Lizzie, you look like your catching flies." He said softly, his eyes smoking.

She returned her gaze back to the game, and looked down at the diamond ring that lay over the heart.

"You have to surgically remove it Lizzie.... I had to tape it down." Robert said quietly.

She watched in amazement as her hand moved towards the ring, and applied the edge of the tweezers, slicing the tape. Roberts's fingers appeared over hers and he slid them under to pick up the newly liberated ring. Her eyes focused on his long slender fingers, then moved to his face as he shuffled on to his knees between her own.

Taking her hand in his free one, he gazed into her eyes, and broke into what she recognised as his 'naughty' grin.

"Lizzie...there's no easy way to ask this but flat out.... so here goes...Elizabeth our relationship has not _yet_ moved in the direction I would have liked. Now partly that is because I have trouble communicating these types of feelings..." Elizabeth snorted at that bit, and he silenced her with a kiss, before continuing. "Now I don't know what your long term plans are, but the fact is...I love you.... and I would really like you to consider...." Glancing down to her hand, he couldn't keep up the bravado, and when he looked back up to meet her gaze his eyes had fallen very serious, all signs of mirth gone, revealing in its place, a very nervous man.

"Elizabeth...will you marry me?"

Elizabeth continued to stare at him, wearing an expression of surprise and bemusement. She remembered the first time he'd asked her out years ago, with almost the exact same words. She'd turned him down flat then, but well, he was certainly having the last laugh.

Elizabeth swallowed hard, and felt her teeth bite her lower lip, as she tried to stop the goofy smile that threatened to overtake her entire face.

"This is the bit where you say something." he whispered, his eyes still boring into hers.

Her decision was instant.

"_Yes_." She said softly, her voice barely audible in her own ears.

Roberts's eyes widened subtly, and his mouth curved into a large dimple-revealing smile.

"Did you just say 'yes'?" he laughed.

Elizabeth tried to speak, but her vocal chords failed her, opting instead to tie themselves in knots. Instead she nodded her head.

Romano lowered his gaze to her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger, letting his hand remain there, his thumb drawing circles over her ring finger.

Elizabeth could stand it no longer, and slid herself off the couch; her body pressing against his, as she journeyed slowly down him to the floor. Robert gasped, surprised at how much this woman's physical touch affected him still. Their mouths moulded to each other's tenderly, but their hands belied it, revealing the ever-present passion that burned within them like the eternal flame. They tugged at one another desperately, pulling layers of clothing from their bodies.

They fell to the floor tugging off the last remnants of their clothes, and Robert pushed the table roughly aside, knocking off it contents, before laying down, covering Elizabeth with his body.

"I love you." He moaned into her mouth.

"I love you too." She whispered back, as he pushed himself into her. They both gasped, as once again they united and became one, moving together in blissful union, aware only of one another's needs.

When they were spent, he rolled off her and they lay together basking in the naked heat that they had created.

Eventually Robert broke the silence and the mood in one fell swoop.

"Lizzie...can we relocate somewhere more comfortable...I have pine needles sticking in my butt."

Laughing, she grabbed the side of the couch and hoisted herself up heavily. Arching her now, very stiff back, Elizabeth tried to look down at the back of her right thigh, where she thought she saw a bruise forming. He watched her none too graceful movements and heard her grunt then started laughing. She frowned down at him reproachfully.

"Not getting any younger are we?" he shrugged.

"Just as well we're going to grow old _ungracefully _together then...isn't it?" she chuckled.

"Indeed it is." He took her outstretched hand and heaved himself up, then folded himself into her arms...

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Elizabeth lay propped up on her side, watching Robert sleep, his face illuminated by the streetlight. They had completed a marathon lovemaking session not more than an hour ago, as if they'd never before been joined. It was not surprising then, that he wore a content and most satisfied expression, even in his sleep.

She knew his face by heart now.... every line, every expression, and every smile. The full dimpled smile that was reserved only for her and Ella she loved. But it was this face she loved the most.... it was exclusively hers, and could only be put there by her...and be seen by her.

She lowered her head and brushed her lips gently against his, then left a trail of light kisses all the way to his ear.

"I love you." She whispered before rolling onto her back, and smiled up dreamily into the darkness.

She was aware of her left thumb dancing across the beautiful diamond ring, and it struck her then. She was engaged.... to be married.... to Robert Romano.

And whilst that thought filled her with joy.... there was a consequential phone call she now had to prepare for...a certain Charles Corday had to be informed, that the man he disliked and distrusted with a passion was about to become his son-in-law...

THE END

R&R

Sequel to follow.... one day


End file.
